A Matter of Spirit
by avatarTingal
Summary: Takes Place in the "Not wrath of Gods" universe by Amarissia. A young cadet joins SOLDIER but his fate is still undetermined. Life has got some surprises for him...
1. Chapter 1

**A Matter of Spirit**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, neither the story nor anything else (exept my OCs) and I don't make any profit by writing this.**

**Author's note 1**:This story is a spin-off/sequel to Amarissia's absolutely awesome story "Not Wrath of Gods", which I strongly recommend to read. I'd like to thank you, dear Amarissia, for your allowance to publish this story (and Gaia help me, should I mess it up and your choir will chase after me to have my skin). And please, Genesis, be nice as I'm not a native speaker. :-)

**Author's note 2**: Although I mentioned before that I really recommend to read Amarissia's awesome story, I'd like to emphasize that this isn't necessary to read my story. When I'm referring to events from "Not Wrath of Gods" or Amarissia's OCs (which will play a role in this story too), I'll give explanations, either in the author's notes or in the chapter itself . And I'm going to introduce her OCs, saying a few words about them, according to their appearance.

Warnings: This story is rated M for a reason! It contains Yaoi, lemons and some other strange things.

Additional warning for the first chapter: a) Kris has a date with his, well, kind of boyfriend and b) severe child abuse!

**Chapter 1 : Per Aspera ad Astra**

_Somewhere in the eastern Grasslands area, about two dozen miles away from the Chocobo Farm._

_In the midst of an endless sea of high grass stood a small farm. Nothing special. There was the two storied farmhouse, a barn, a small paddock with two bored looking chocobos and a building where the cattle was kept during winter. _

_And behind the barn, fastened between two poles, there was a swing. And sitting on the swing was a six years old boy with light mousy, short-cropped hair and eyes of the lightest, palest green._

_The boy's eyes were half closed and a slight smile was on his face. The swing went back and forth...back and forth. But the most amazing thing was that the grass moved along with the boy on the swing and he seemed to listen to a secret melody, a song to be heard by him alone._

_"Kris Snyder!", a harsh male voice shouted, "Stop fooling around on that damn swing. I build it for your little sister, not for you! Come and help me with the firewood now!"_

_The boy jumped off of the swing, frightened, and ran to the barn where his father waited for him. He knew what would happen next. Minutes later the sound of a cane smacking on bare skin was to be heard. But the boy did never cry._

Eight years later:

Kris brought the chocobo back into the paddock and smiled. Today, sometime in the afternoon, Joey from Marcy's trading post would visit. Officially to deliver some goods, like salt and meds for the cattle (although they were illegal, they sped up the growth of the cattle pretty good and so Snyder senior made liberally use of them) and as well to show him his new chocobo, a gift from his mother for his fifteenth birthday some weeks ago .

But in truth the purpose of his visit was to congratulate Kris to his fourteenth birthday.

Kris's little sister always got her birthday parties, but concerning Kris... His father claimed that men had more important things to do than celebrating birthdays. And besides, Kris was far to lazy to earn such a treat - at least his father said so.

When Joey finally arrived, Kris couldn't believe what he saw: Joey's mother had really bought for her son a green chocobo! It might be of second quality, to slow to use it in the races at the Gold Saucer, but anyway... it was a genuine green chocobo!

When Joey rode down the dirt track which led to the farm he looked so proud as he'd be impersonating Mr. President ShinRa ( and seemingly for once he forgot how pimpled his face was due to puberty).

Mr. Snyder senior wasn't impressed and snarled instead of a greeting : "Put your fancy bird into the paddock and gimme the goods I ordered!

"Yes, Sir!", Joey assiduously replied and did as demanded. As soon as Mr. Snyder turned his back, Joey flipped him the finger.

Five minutes later he went into the barn, where Kris was already waiting.

"Hey Kris! Congrats to your birthday," smiled Joey as he approached the farmer's son and handed him over a small package.

"What's this?", whispered Kris.

"Just open it already!", said Joey and when Kris finally unwrapped the present he looked surprised. "A compass?"

"Yes. Life is hard enough for you with this asshole of a father. I hope it will help you to find your way. Or do you really want to stay here?"

"No!", Kris said, " No way! Since when I saw the recruiting announcement in the newspaper I want to join SOLDIER. And even if I don't make it, even if I have to join the infantry, it would be a better choice than this life."

"Then I'm glad that I chose the compass! Mum bought a batch of used equipment from ShinRa's military. And this compass isn't equipment of the regular army, this is real SOLDIER gear! But we have only about twenty minutes left from now until your father is going to hand me over the money for the deliveries and then he'll shooes me away from this farm again."

Kris grinned:" What about a wrestling match?"

"Cool! Let's wrestle!"

A few minutes later both boys were in the midst of their match. Of course Joey managed to get Kris into a headlock - as he was older, taller and stronger. But it was an unspoken secret between the two friends that victory or defeat wasn't the real goal of their fighting. They wiggled for a while, then turned around and Kris was lying on his back, legs spread, Joey above him and their hard groins were humping each other.

"You wanna learn something new?", gasped the older boy, " I saw something really awesome in the vid Mr. Miller ordered."

"? The old shriveled chicken breeder? What kind of interesting vids would he order?"

"You're going to be flabbergasted!", grinned Joey. "You let me show you?"

Kris's curiosity was awakened and his mouth switched into a grin. He nodded: " Ok. Go on."

And then Joey's fingers opened the fly of his friend's trousers, unbuttoned it, pulled it down together with the shorts, then suddenly Joey's mouth was enclosing the rosy colored head of Kris's stiffened member.

Sparkles were rushing through Kris's whole body from head to toes while his friend's head bobbed up and down between his legs.

"Ooooh Gaia! Feels so good...Please don't stop!"

"Fuck! You've got such a georgeous cock. I wanna drink all of you!" gasped Joey, panting for air.

Kris was only too eager to comply , gasping and wheezing and groaning. And when he was finally coming, biting back a moan, he shot everything he had to give in his friend's throat.

When it was finished, he only managed to say that it had been wonderful, the very best experience in his whole life. And as much as he loved the compass Joey gave him, this was even better.

"They call it a blowjob, "Joey snickered, " But this stuff really tastes strange. Don't think I'll do the last part ever again."

Then, after some moments of comfortable silence, Joey asked "You wanna give back the favor to me?" You won't need to swallow my junk though."

"Of course ! This was so good! And it wouldn't be fair if I wouldn't go all the way through it too."

"To be honest, I just repeated what they said in that movie," the other boy said, blushing.

"Doesn't matter!" murmured Kris and stripped down his friend's cargo-trousers, then his boxer shorts and took Joey's hard dick into his mouth. It didn't take long for the boy to come as he was simply too exited already and well, he was still a teen.

When Kris swallowed Joeys cum, it tasted really a bit strange, salty, creamy with a hint of bitterness. But it wasn't that bad at all, Kris thought.

Then it was over and after they had rearranged their clothes, the son of the trader smiled whistfully. "I'm not like you."

"What? Uh, what do you mean?" Kris asked, puzzled.

"I mean, well, we are friends and we have a lot of fun when we're fooling around. But...I know that I'll finally end up with a girl. I'll marry her, settle down, having kids and so...But you, you will always like boys."

"Are you a prophet or what?," chuckled Kris. "But I think you're right. I can't imagine doing ...that with a girl."

"Would be quite difficult, man ," Joey snorted, "Just to let you know: Girls don't have dicks!"

"Asshole!" Kris laughed and slapped his friend on the head.

"So, when you are leaving?"

"As soon as I find a way to get away from here. I think this's going to be the hardest part."sighed Kris.

"Yeah man. I wish I could help you with that."

"I'll find a way...Umh, Joey?"

"Hmm?"

"Just in case...that we don't see each other again..."

The other boy chuckled: "Oh, come on, now you are really turning into drama queen mode! "

"I wanna kiss you."

Joey looked quite flustered. He hesitated for a moment, but then he shrugged: "Ok. But don't use the tongue."

"Uh, what?"

"Never mind," the trader's son grinned, remembering that Kris did never had the opportunity to watch Mr. Miller's vids featuring boy-on-boy action , "Go on."

In the moment when their lips touched in a chaste kiss, Kris knew that this was their final Goodbye.

xxxxxxx

An hour later, shortly before dinner, Mr. Snyder approached his son. " I've got to talk to you. In the barn."

_In the barn. Shit. That meant he'd make use of the cane._

Wordless Kris followed his father. When they were inside the barn, Snyder closed the door. His eyes glistened in the dim light.

"Boy, I always told Mother that it was a mistake to take you in. I knew you were the devil in disguise. But at that time we thought that we'd never had children of our own. So... you were better than nothing."

When Kris looked quizzically at the man of whom he all this years thought as his father, Snyder continued: " Mother found you one morning lying on the dungheap , behind the stable. You were maybe a few weeks old then." His words dropped like acid into Kris's ears when his alleged father nodded: "Yes, not even your own parents wanted to keep you. They discarded you like a piece of shit."

Despite the gruel words and the sadistic tone in the man's voice, Kris somehow felt relieved. _Thanks Gaia, this monster is not my real father._

"But well, what I saw today proved all my guessings to be true." The man nodded, pursing his lips.

"Oh yes. You couldn't know that I had the money already counted and and ready on my desk. And when I came to the barn, what did I had to watch there? You and this son of a bitch were committing the greatest of sins."

_And I bet you enjoyed watching this_, Kris thought.

"So, you want to leave? Well, well, I'm fine with that. Caroline is twelve and in four years she'll marry someone decent. I think, until then I'll manage to do the work alone. But before you leave, I'll try one last time to exorcise the devil out of you. Undress."

_Fuck. But at least it would be the very last time he had to endure this._

When Kris stood there, only clad in his shorts, Snyder, the cane already in his hand (Kris refused to call him his father anymore - not now that he knew the truth) said: "The shorts too! Hurry up, my dinner gets cold!"

Kris gritted his teeth when the blows came, even when he felt some blood running down his back. Snyder worked methodically, starting with the shoulders, working his way down the back then the buttocks, then the tighs and then upwards again.

_He wouldn't cry. He wouldn't display his pain. He never did. Never._

When the blows stopped, Kris felt nothing than alleviation. _Thank Gaia, it's over. This was the last time. And then..never again...never again._

"One moment, boy! We aren't finished yet. What did I taught you ? An eye for an eye, a tooth for an tooth. The part you sinned with is the part to be punished. Turn around."

_No. Gaia. No._

When the cane hit the boy's groin, Kris screamed for the first time in his life.

After what seemed to be an eternity, the blows stopped, this time for good. And despite of the unbearable pain, the tears running down his face, Kris managed somehow to keep standing, his eyes looking straight ahead.

_Never again. Never again._

"You can keep these clothes. You aren't allowed to enter the house though. When dinner is finished, I'll return. And I'll have the gun with me. If you're still here by this time, you're dead."

It wasn't until he heard that door of the barn was closed, till Kris broke down. He couldn't allow himself more then a few minutes of desperate crying. _But he wanted to live._ And if he wanted to live, he had to get on his clothes as quickly as possible. Snyder was a fast eater.

Minutes later Kris was in his clothes again, wincing when the material shaved against his sore body.

He dragged himself up the dirt track leading away from the farm which had been his home for the last fourteen years. When he reached the mainroad he sank again to his knees and tried to ponder about what he should do now. He didn't have a single Gil in his pocket and night was falling soon.

_Think. Think faster_.

To reach Marcy's trading post he'd had to walk only ten miles. But Joey was right. They couldn't really help him there. The trading post got deliveries from Junon only every three months - and the last delivery arrived a few days ago. He would have to wait there for nearly three months again until the truck returned - and there was no guarantee that the driver would give him a lift. And aside from the Junon truck, ususally only farmers from the region visited the trading post - and they would ask questions why Snyder's "son" stayed there.

But on the other hand...the Chocobo farm was frequented by people from both continents. People from Midgard, from Junon and from the Golden Saucer. People who wanted to buy race chocobos, people who wanted to look after their breeding chocobos which were groomed there for lots of money and maybe he would have the chance to earn a few Gil until he found a ride to Midgard. But it where twenty-three miles to the farm.

Kris felt around for the compass which was still in his pocket. At least he managed to keep _one_ good thing of his life.

Finally Kris decided for heading to the Chocobo farm. Chocobo Bill might be an old fox who knew how to empty his client's wallets but his chances to get a ride to Midgard would be definitely better there.

So he decided to take the western direction of the road. After a couple of hours walking under the pale but bright light of the full moon, Kris was completely exhausted. Fortunately he found a small rivulet not far from the road. He satisfied his thirst and fell asleep under the brushwood near the small stream of water.

Kris was aroused by the rays of the rising sun. _Oh hell, how many hours had he slept?_ He couldn't have covered much distance last night. But anyway, it didn't matter now. He emptied his bladder, carefully touching his bruised dick, drank a few more mouthfuls of the fresh, cool water and then, after hours of walking, he finally arrived at the Chocobo farm in the late afternoon.

xxxxxxxxx

"Sooo, you wanna have a ride to Midgard? asked Chocobo Bill the young boy. Kris nodded wordless, busy with emptying greedingly the bowl filled with porridge in front of him. Bill hummed pensively while he was watching the boy horking down the food.

"Well, we'll see about that." Bill might be eager to get as much money as possible out of his clients, but he wasn't heartless. He immediatly noticed the state of his young guest.

One hour later, Kris got to meet the most strange woman he ever saw in his young life. Her name was Mrs. Ramada and she had visited the farm cause she wanted to look after her breeding hen.

"Hellohoo! Oh what a cute boy we've got here!" Kris stared unbelievingly at the elderly woman. Her hair was dyed in an eye-hurting pink!

" So, you are little Kris, Yeeaahes?", she sang.

"Yes Ma'am !" replied Kris shyly.

"And may I ask why you want to go to Midgard?"

"I...I want to join SOLDIER, Ma'am."

"Oooh...oh oh oh oh...then we have to hurry up, little Kris!" she said, "You must know that my boring paper-pusher of a nephew is involved in the recruiting program. And so I know that the deadline for application is tomorrow at seven o' clock a.m.! Until then all applicants must have arrived at the ShinRa Cadet Academy."

Kris's hopes shrinked to nothing. Tomorrow, seven o'clock? Impossible!

Mrs. Ramada must have noticed his desparation. "Dooon't worry, Sweetheart! Esmeralda - that's my wonderful car - and me will get you there in time. Oooooh, finally a real challenge for us!" , she sang.

And before he had any chance to reply, the lady grabbed Kris by his arm and dragged him to a sleek, (pink!) sportscar.

When he winced after she touched his back, she asked: "What's the matter, are you in pain?" Then she saw the bloodstains on his shirt. "You are hurt, Baby. Please let me look after that."

When she lifted the hem of his shirt, Kris stood stockstill and heard her gasping.

"Baby, what did they do to you?" she asked with a shaking voice, "These damn bastards! Or was it your father?"

Kris remained silent. Only a single tear was running down his cheek.

"Poor Baby! But I've got something that will help you." Mrs. Ramada opened the glove department and after some short rummaging, she held a small, strange looking bottle in her hand.

Kris's eyes grew big. "Is that... a potion?"

"Yes, Sweetheart. You'll be as good as new in no time," she said, whiping her eyes.

When he took the potion out of her hand and opened it, she said suddenly: "Just a moment!" and grabbed a small water bottle out of the glove compartment. "This is a very special moment, it's worth a toast," and after she gave Kris a long look, she raised her water bottle and said solemnly: "Per aspera ad astra! And now let's drink!"

The potion tasted very, very strange. Sharp and cold and stinging slightly on his tongue, but in an instant he felt that the pain was nearly gone.

"Thank you very much, Mrs. Ramada," Kris said reverently. "Uh, Ma'am? What does that mean, the toast you said. Per aspera a..."

"Per aspera ad astra ? Through the darkness to the stars. You went through a hell of shit, but now, the stars are waiting for you to reach for them. And now, let's go!"

He was placed in the front passenger's seat and Mrs. Ramada called cheerfully : "Fasten your seatbelts, Sweetheart!"

Kris hardly managed to fasten the unfamiliar full belt safety harness when his exited driver started the engine and the ear-battering drone of a powerful machine filled the boy's ears and he was pushed into the seat by the incredible power of the car. _Good thing that this seat has got a head rest_, thought Kris. He was absolutely sure that without it the mere speed of the car and it's insane driver would have broken his neck.

And so they dashed through the night of the eastern continent (Although they had one short potty break - even Mrs. Ramada wasn't above the law of nature). And the whole time she was chatting. She talked about _everything _what happened in Midgar. Soirées, art exibitions and the cute red-haired Turk who was taken by Rufus ShinRa as a kind of spouse (this, in fact, Kris found quite interesting).

Some time after midnight she said suddenly: " Oh, silly me! You're going to have all kinds of tests and evaluations tomorrow and I keep you awake with my babbling! I'll shut up now and you will try to get some sleep!"

Incredible but true, in an instance she went from talking a mile per hour to being completely mute. And Kris was so tired that he fell asleep immediatly, despite of the speed and the noise of the car.

When the dawn broke, they finally reached Midgar - and the hell of it's highways.

Obviously there weren't any traffic rules existing here - neither for Mrs. Ramada nor for the other drivers. Kris watched wide-eyed when she passed a semi on the right ( with more than hundred mph!) while she casually talked about ShinRa senior's new mistress.

When she noticed that his face had gone very pale, she said: " Oh, don't be afraid, Baby. You just have to go with the flow. That's the whole trick. If you keep that in mind, nothing will happen!"

And then suddenly - after a hard right hand bend - she did a full breaking. Ninety mph to nothing in a second and Kris was very, very thankful for the full belt safety harness.

"And here we are, Sweetheart. Now, shoo,shoo, you've only got three minutes until deadline!"

Impatiently Mrs. Ramada unfasted the seatbelts for Kris. At least the boy managed to open the door. Wordless, like in a daze he staggered to the entrance of the building where the recruits were to be received.

And before he could turn around to cast a last glance at Mrs, Ramada, she shot with screaching wheels down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

**A Matter of Spirit**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, neither the story nor anything else (exept my OCs) and I don't make any profit by writing this.

**Autor's note**: And yeah, here comes Genesis! *runs and hides in a cave*

And you will meet SOLDIER 2nd Class Lt. Declan Hunter, one of Amarissia's OCs. An absolutely nice guy who shares with Zack some really traumatic experiences during their imprisonment in Wutai. After their return to Midgar he discovered a bullied lonely little cadet who was a natural with sword-play and, well, he "adopted" Cloud as a kind of little brother. Declan and Zack, as well as Angeal, Genesis and (secretely) Sephiroth are incredible proud about the progress their little chocobo-head had made since then.

And, oh, I should mention that Angeal and Zack are a couple and Genesis, Sephiroth and Director Lazard are in a threesome relationship ( which doesn't prevent Genesis from enjoying his own adventures).

**Chapter 2: Decisions**

To say that Commander Rhapsodos was in a bad mood would have been the understatement of the century. He was annoyed, frustrated and ready to smash the first person who bothered him against the next available wall. Auburn strands streamed out behind him and his aquamarine eyes flashed when the famous member of the Trinity was striding through the floor in long paces.

Every year until now he'd somehow managed to avoid it. Nearly every high-ranking First Class had done it. Angeal had done it two times, even Sephiroth had done it once. But this time it was his turn although he fought tooth and nail to get out of it.

But no, Lazard had been adamant and neither Genesis's best seducing stragegies nor the infamous threat of a sex-strike had made him change his mind. To make the whole disgusting thing even worser, Sephiroth was watching their heated discussion with a slight smile of amusement. _Oh, both of his lovers would pay for this_, Genesis promised himself silently,_ there was still this mean trick with the ginger root he learned during his last visit in Wutai._

But in spite of all his efforts, he couldn't change it: This year it was Genesis's turn to supervise the assessment center for the cadet program.

Basically, today it was his job to sign more than two hundred forms which confirmed that the applicant was either accepted into the academy, recommended for joining the regulars or rejected completely. There were rarely any cases where the examiners and medics were at issue about an applicant, which would mean that the supervising officer's opinion was asked for. The evaluations were effective and meant for delivering the precisest possible results , so that after every round at least a handful of applicants were sorted out. Genesis was going to have the perfect example of a day filled with boredom and paperwork.

xxxxxxx

While signing another pile of forms with recommodations for the regular army, Genesis thought with a frown on their little chocobo-head who was lying right now somewhere in the lab section to get his first Mako and J-cells injections.

He glanced at the clock on the wall. 10:30. The Mako treatments had begun at 8:00, but because Cloud came from an area with lots of natural Mako deposits, the scientist expected him to have a higher tolerance than average - just like it had been the case with Zack, who had one of the highest tolerance rates in the history of the SOLDIER program - exept the members of the Trinity of course. So, instead of lying in the large lab-hall where all the other new SOLDIERS where injected with normal doses, Cloud would be kept in a small medical observation room, where Hollander would gradually inject him with Mako until Cloud's level of tolerance would have reached it's natural limit.

He knew that the first time was going be very very painful and Genesis didn't liked at all the thought of Cloud's petit body writhing in this devastating pain. Luckily Angeal took care that not Hojo, but Hollander would do the treatment and after it was finished, there were Hunter and Zack waiting for him with a comfortable bed in Hunter's apartment, a barfing pan, enough bottles of water and electrolyte drinks, CDs with Clouds favorite music and, just in case, a Moogle-plushie. But still...it would be a hard day for the young Third Class. Hopefully he would remember the meditation exercises they taught him as they would ease the pain at least a bit.

xxxxxxxx

With some relieve Kris noticed that he wasn't the only applicant without any luggage. Hell, there were boys who seemed to be even worser off than he was. Two or three looked half starved and their clothes were ragged.

"Homeless kids from under the plate," murmured the brown-haired boy beside him. "They don't have a chance to make it into SOLDIER. Too weakened by hunger. If they're lucky and don't keel over in the endurance test, maybe the regulars will take them. By the way, my name is Tommy. And your's?"

"I'm Kris. I didn't know that in Midgar such poverty exists." replied Kris.

"From where are you? Backwater-town? Of course they don't show in the news what's under the plate, but everybody knows. I'm from under the plate too, but I grew up in an orphanage. Not nice. You've got to work in the sweatshops or other little factories from morning to night. That's the way the owners of the orphanages make their money. But at least you get food and a bit of education. Are you a runaway or kicked out?"

When Kris looked at the other boy questioningly, he said grinning: "No luggage."

Losing his patience with the curious boy, Kris sighed: " I'm not from a backwater-town, but from a backwater farm, down in the Grasslands. And yes, they kicked me out. You happy now?"

"Ok, ok, I won't bother you further. Ah, they're calling up group C. My turn. Good luck, country-boy!" and Tommy got on his feet, grabbing his backpack.

"Good luck, Tommy!" Kris said. The other boy nodded and went to the group which was to be tested for strength and flexibility.

Kris had already absolved the entrance exam (with mixed feelings), the psychological evaluation, and the strength and flexibility test (which was ok). The next item on the list for Group D - his group - was the medical exam.

After his group was called up and ushered by Third Class Soldiers into the infirmary, they were swarmed by lab-assistants who took bloodsamples from every applicant.

Forty minutes later he stood nude, exept of his shorts in an examination room. After the medic was done with the his usual routine, namely taking temperature, bloodpressure, heartbeat and so far he said: "Turn around. I've got to examine lung function and see if your spine is allright."

When Kris did as demanded, there was a moment of silence. The medic said earnestly to his assistant, a young woman with friendly eyes: "Go and get Commissioner Drake. We've got a case of abuse." The assistant nodded wide-eyed and left. Some minutes later she returned with a middle-aged man with a bald patch and a friendly smile on his face who adressed Kris while looking at his file: " Hello ! So, you are Kris Snyder?"

When Kris mutely nodded, he continued: " I'm sorry but we have to document every case of abuse. Don't worry, this won't have any influence on your assessment results. But ShinRa Inc. wants to have prove that you were already in this state when you arrived here. So, you are from the Grasslands?"

Kris nodded again and harrumphed :" Yes, Sir!"

"Was this done by one of your parents?"

"My foster father, Sir!"

Commissioner Drake sighed ," It's a shame son. But in the Grasslands, as well as in some other continental regions, parents have practically free reign when it comes to punishing their children. So, I'm afraid that you won't have a chance to press any charges against your foster father. "

"I wouldn't do this, Sir. Without him, my mother and my sister wouldn'd be able to keep the farm. Too much work for a woman and a girl. And besides, I was his only target. He never hurt them."

While he opened his briefcase and took out a camera, Drake continued : " Considering the scars on your back and on the backside of your tighs, I assume that there are as well some on your buttocks. Would you, please, take off your shorts?"

After the assistant left tactfully the room, Kris did as was demanded from him and stood straight like a candle, trying to keep the clicking sounds of the camera out of his mind.

"When did this happen, son, for the last time, I mean?"

"The day before yesterday. But the Lady who picked me up and drove me to Midgar saw that I was...hurt. And she was so kind to give me a potion."

"A potion? That was a really nice Lady. What was her name?"

"Mrs. Ramada, Sir."

After Comissioner Drake wrote down some notes, he said:" Would you please turn around, son?"

When Kris hesitated, well aware that there were still some red welts on his genitals, Drake said: "Please, Kris. I can't allow you to continue the assessment center without a full documentation of your physical state."

Slowly the boy turned around with closed eyes, trying to bite back his tears of shame. Again the clicking noise of the camera.

"Kris...Kris, listen to me!" the Commisioner said, " This could be defined as sexual abuse which is forbidden everywhere. We have to make sure that there weren't ...other things done to you, because then it would be no longer your choice to press a charge and I'd have to hand over the report to the Legal departement."

Kris shook his head and said shakingly: " No, there weren't other things, Sir!"

Drake looked meaningful at the medic: " I know it's been two days, but there might still be a chance to find some traces. Please, get an rape-kit, Dr. Laverne."

Shaking compassionately his head, he faced the boy again. "I'm sorry, Kris."

xxxxxxxxx

Genesis glanced with growing impatience at the annoying clock again. 11:45. He sighed with some relief. Fifteen minutes until lunch-break. The rest of the day he would manage to survive somehow. After calling in in the evenining at Hunter's apartment to check how Cloud was doing, he planned to head under the plate to Wall Market to visit the Wutaian spice shop he usually preferred. _And he'd ask the shop-owner explicitly for the hottest sort of ginger roots he had in store. And then, oh sweet revenge! _

The thought of both of his lovers tied up and endowed with the properly placed ginger roots in their behinds eased his mood considerably and he signed another batch of forms, only that this time some of the applicants were rejected completely.

Right in the moment when the Commander was about to leave the office for his break, someone knocked at the door. _Shit! Whoever this guy was, he was going to regret delaying his break if this wasn't something really important!_

"Come in!", Genesis snarled.

"I'm sorry, Commander Rhapsodos ! I know it's about time for your lunch-break," the middle-aged man said, when he entered the office. "I'm Commissioner Drake. Sir, as you know it's common procedure that every case of abuse among the applicants has to be reported to the supervising officer."

"An applicant has been abused here?", asked the SOLDIER disbelivingly.

"No, Sir, he arrived already in this state. His injuries are mostly healed because the woman who picked the boy up at the Chocobo Farm gave him a potion. Your task is to have a look at the evidence and confirm that he was already in this state when he arrived." Drake handed Genesis over the thin file he'd carried. "His name is Kris Snyder. His foster-father kicked him out, but before this, well,...you'll see. The boy walked alone the twenty-tree miles to the Chocobo Farm, where Chocobo Bill took care that one of his visitors, a Mrs. Ramada, drove the boy to Midgard."

When Genesis opened the file, Drake said: " Not a pretty sight, I'm afraid."

Genesis grew pale when he looked at the pictures. He had seen such scars before, but never on the fragile body of a fourteen years old boy. He gritted his teeth when he saw the last picture which showed the frontside. _Oh Minerva, this poor boy! He didn't want to imagine how the injuries had looked like before the boy took the potion._

After a second he managed to regain his composure and asked: "Any signs of rape?"

"No, Sir. The rape test didn't show any signs of penetration." Drake glanced at the SOLDIER: " Sir, if I might add...I looked into the results of the psychological evaluation. Snyder showed during the medical exam clearly that he was affected by what was happening to him. Which is no wonder, as he had to stand stark naked in a room , forced to suffer that a complete stranger took pictures of his most intimate parts, not to mention the examination with the rape-kit. But, much to my astonishment, the psychological evaluation didn't show any signs of post-traumatic stress or any other signs of mental damage. This boy must have an incredible high resilience."

_Or his is simply incredible brave_, thought Genesis.

"The only evaluation still left for Snyder is the endurance and stress test at 16:00.", said Drake before he took again the file and put it in his briefcase.

"Acknowledged!", snapped Genesesis, "If you'd exuse me now..."

"Of course, Sir!", replied the Commisioner dutifully and left the office.

A minute later Genesis grabbed his sword and stormed through the building. When he passed the secretary's desk at the end of the floor, he came to a screaching halt and growled: " Should Commander Hewley ask for me, tell him that he'll find me in the gym!"

xxxxxx

Genesis entered the giant gym, but passed the area he usually preferred - the space reserved for sword-training. Right know he needed something more primal, an activity what would help him to vent the storm of rage inside him, before he was really going to hurt someone innocent.

Hand-to-hand was usually not his first choice when it came to fighting, but right now it was exactly what he needed and he headed for the big punching bag. This beast was especially designed for SOLDIERs and weighed more than 200 lbs.

Punch- dodging - kick -dodging- strike...it wasn't of any help. The rage was still there. Then Genesis imagined a fourty-something old hick with mean eyes, beating mercyless this innocent boy with a cane.

"You fucking son of a bitch!", the SOLDIER shouted, attacking the punching bag with a side-kick aimed right to the place where a grown man's crotch would have been - and the punching bag bursted with a crashing noise like an overripe watermelon. Sand spilled everywhere on the floor of the gym.

"Are you feeling better now?" a well known , sonorous voice asked him calmly. Genesis was still gasping and nodded wordlessly before turning around to take a look at the comforting sight of his old friend.

"Oh, come on, supervising the assessment center is no fun, but it can't be _that_ bad," Angeal said mockingly.

Finally Genesis had caught his breath again and sat down on one of the benches, closely followed by Angeal. "It isn't that, Angeal. We had a case of an abused applicant."

"Oh," Angeal frowned, "Do you want to tell me what happened to the boy?"

"You remember the prisoner-of-war-camps of the Wutaians? "

When Angeal nodded, Genesis continued:" Usually the Wutaian guards used canes for disciplining unruly prisoners. Some of the regulars returned to Midgard with pretty nasty scars on their backs or on their buttocks." The darkhaired SOLDIER frowned when Genesis continued: "This boy is covered from his shoulders to his tighs with these scars. And that's not all of it. This piece of shit of a foster father had beaten him ...on his genitals too. Even after he got a potion, the bruises are still visible" Normally Genesis wouldn't have any difficulties to name the bodyparts involved - but this was different. This wasn't about having fun.

"Oh Gaia," Angeal sighed, after Genesis had told him about the results of the other tests. "You should know that ShinRa tends to sort out the kids which are considered as damaged. Do you remember what trouble Cloud had to get into the program, only because he was shy and introverted for he was bullied in his hometown - and this despite of the fact that his awesome talent with sword-work was already proven, although no-one expected that from an applicant? What kind of tests are still left to do for the boy?"

"Only the endurance and stress-resistance test at 16:00."

" Well, if you want to help this boy, I'd suggest that you make use of your right to supervise the exam. But you should keep in mind that the boy really needs to have the right prerequisites to become a SOLDIER. In case of Cloud, it was simple. He just needed some friends, a kind of family who took care of him. And only a few months later he was recovered from his traumatic experiences in his hometown and became everything what's to expected of a future SOLDIER."

"I think, I'll do exactly that. Besides," Genesis grinned, "It'll keep me out of that damn office. And by the way, are there any news about our little chocobo-head?"

"Oh, yes! Zack gave me a call right before I entered the gym. Cloud did very well, or so Hollander told Zack. He even managed to get on his own feet to Hunter's apartment. Before Zack called, they'd tucked him into his bed. I'm afraid that he won't be spared of the vomiting, but at least he hasn't to suffer this in the barracks of the Third Class. I planned to look after him in the evening. If you want, you can accompany me."

"Of course I want. I'm definitely eager to watch Hunter's little pet cuddling a plushie," Genesis smirked.

"Cloud. Isn't. A. Pet. How often do I have to repeat that!", Angeal sighed.

"Oh, please, he's much too cute for his own good!", Genesis snickered.

"And it's still going to be some months until his sixteenth birthday, when he'll reach the age of consent after the Nibelheim law!"

"At least he doesn't have to wait until his seventeenth birthday!", Genesis grinned.

"Oh well...we won't talk about this right now. I'm going to pick you up at your office around 19:00 then?"

"Yeah, yeah...until then this whole mess should be cleared up."

"Genesis?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad that you're feeling better now. And I truly hope that the boy will make it."

"Yes... Thanks for your advice...brother!" After this unusual and rare display of affection towards his eldest friend the fierce auburn fighter turned around on his heels, heading for the cafeteria, in the hope that he might get at least some of the lukewarm left-over food.

xxxxxxx

Genesis groaned inwardly when he saw who was the examiner of the endurance test. _Oh no, not __drill sergeant__ Rogers!_ He remembered the man all too well from his own basic training. Although Genesis had been already enhanced at that time, Rogers had managed to exhaust him during every drill exercise in a way that he returned to the barracks on shaking knees and with his muscles hurting like hell.

His look went over to the small crowd of boys who were waiting nervously at the edge of the ash racing track. Group D, the last group of applicants. Memorizing the picture in the file, Genesis discovered the boy with the ash blond hair in the crowd. _Shit. _Snyder looked as he was about to keel over every moment.

"The rules are simple!", Rogers thundered, " You run. When I call the numer one, this means you stop immediatly and do ten push-ups. Two means fifteen squats and if I call three you'll jump five times. Then you'll continue with running again. You'll run exactly three rounds."

The boys started in groups of ten and Genesis noticed that there were again some candidates for the regulars. Of course Rogers called the numbers in a random order and some boys reacted too late or they did the wrong exercises, showing clearly that they weren't able to handle the stress which was put upon them.

Then Snyder's group went to the start line. The boy cast nervous glances around him, he even tripped nearly over his own feet once. _Oh fuck, this was it for you, boy!_, Genesis thought.

"On your marks...get set..."

Genesis blinked with surprise. In a split second Snyder's stance had changed completely. Uneasiness and fear were gone, replaced by concentration and determination. This wasn't the same boy who stood there a second ago.

"Go!"

Snyder run like a clockwork. The drill sergeant called his random numbers and the boy reacted incredible fast, as he'd anticipate when the next command would come and which number would be called then. And at the same time he steadily kept his place between the two or three leading runners. It was an absolutely perfect run. But strange enough, as soon as the race was over, Snyder changed again into his unsecure, nervous self.

It was the same at the obstacle course. As soon as he got the starting signal, Snyder was focused and determined again and took the obstacles without any hesitation in the most effective way, just like a SOLDIER.

Genesis shook his head disbelievingly and he saw that Rogers obviously felt the same when he wrote down his notes in Snyder's file. The SOLDIER gazed again at the group of applicants and Snyder looked like he was ready to hide under a stone.

xxxxxxx

The board-meeting was announced for 18:00. Thankfully it was going be a short one as there was only one applicant to discuss. And just like Angeal had expected, it was about Snyder. Although the examiners, the psychologist, as well as Dr. Laverne and Commisioner Drake spoke on Snyders behalf, some of the paper-pushers of the administration department insisted that they wouldn't accept the risk to allow the enlistment of a boy who simply _had_ to be severely damaged.

Lazard, as the director of the SOLDIER department took part in the meeting too, but he was obviously indecisive. The discussion went for about forty minutes, when Genesis finally banged down his fist on the table. "As the supervisor of the assessment center I wish to make use of my power of veto! After my opinion Snyder will make a good SOLDIER and is to be accepted into the Cadet Academy!" While saying this he glared at the second of his lovers . _Don't you dare, Lazzie, to bar my way concerning this __matter. I had already a shitty day because of you and if you piss me off any further then there will be consequences...very nasty consequences._

Lazard seemed to understand and stated in his usual calm voice: " I fully trust in Commander Rhapsodos judgement and vote for Snyder."

The paper-pushers shrugged and a couple of minutes later, Genesis sent down a Second Class to a lonely boy who was waiting in the hall.

xxxxxx

When Kunsel approached the boy he smiled: "Hey! Congrats, cadet Snyder!"

"Am I...am I really?"

"Yes, you are." Kunsel smiled," Sorry, but you look like shit. Lemme help you?"

Somehow the attitude of the SOLDIER reminded Kris of Joey. He nodded mutely and Kunsel grabbed the boy's arm to help him getting on his feet again.

"I'm Kunsel. So at first we have to go to supply to get your cadet uniform and all the other items. Then I'll show you to your dorm. Are you hungry?" When the boy nodded shyly again, Kunsel continued: "Ok. I'll tell you something: While you're in the dorm, taking a shower and changing in the pajamas you'll get from supply, I'll fetch some sandwiches from the cafeteria for you. Ok?"

"Thank you, Sir!", was all Kris managed to say.

xxxxxx

Finally the meeting room was completely abandonded - nearly. Only Genesis was still sitting on his chair, trying to digest all the dramatic events of this day. Finally he smiled. Whatever they future might bring, he was sure that there was at least one very happy boy right now entering one of the cadet's dorms.

"Ahem, Commander Rhapsodos ? ", the secretary harrumphed, "Commander Hewley is waiting for you in the hall."

Genesis smiled: "Thank you!" He raised himself of his seat, left the room and then he met Angeal in the floor. He frowned when he saw that his friend was carrying a big cooking pot. "What's this? Do you want to drown Cloud in that pot?"

"Oh Genesis! That's good old homemade chicken stew. Best medicine for all kinds of discomfort. Now, let's go and see how Cloud is doing."

Ten minutes later they arrived at Hunter's apartment and Zack answered the door. He smiled, greeted Angeal with a passionate kiss and let them in. "Cloud had a fucking hard time today, but he'd been really brave."

When they entered the living room they saw Hunter as he was just leaving the small guest room where Cloud would live from now on.

"And?", asked Genesis and Angeal unisono.

"Cloud's just awakened," replied the newly made First Class, "When he came back from the labs, things were looking good at first. But then he vomited and suffered spasms for nearly two hours. Then his fits stopped suddenly and he slept though the rest of the day," Hunter said tiredly, smoothing his blond curls, " But he's feeling quite well now. Is that he chicken stew you mentioned?"

Angeal nodded and said: " By the way, all the best to you too, " In fact, this was a really momentous day, not only for Cloud, but for Declan Hunter as well as it marked the beginning of Hunter's mentorship. From now on, Cloud wouldn't be only his adopted little brother, but his apprentice, his responsibility.

Hunter smiled, thanked him and accepted the pot, "I'm sure he's going to be hungry very soon. So I think I should warm up the good stuff as soon as possible. "

While he watched Angeal and Zack alighting themselves on the couch, Genesis adressed Hunter. "Would you mind if I talk to Cloud?"

"No, as I said he's awake."

Genesis went into the small room and contemplated for a short moment about this amazingly beautiful boy lying in that small bed. And indeed, just as he'd imagined, the boy was clutching his Moogle plushie. Not that this would matter right know. It just remembered him of another boy who should be just as innocent as Cloud was.

"Cloud ?"

"Hmmm?", Cloud smacked his lips," Genesis? M'hungry."

"Your dinner is warmed up right now. But until then, would you mind if I tell you a story?"

"Hmmm."

"Ok. This day was very special to me. I've been the supervisor of the assessment center and I met a very special person today..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, neither the story nor anything else (exept my OCs) and I don't make any profit by writing this.

**Author's note:** And now we'll meet another one of Amarissia's OCs, Lt. Akio Toshi, friend and lover of Declan. Akio is the personification of kindness and patience and he helped Declan to get over his trauma. The Koibito are a band of sacred homosexual warriors in the "Not Wrath of Gods" universe. Once they were honorable servants of the Wutaian god of love, Musubi-No-Kami, and the protectors of Wutai and It's people, especially the weak and defenseless. But times changed and the Koibito too...

**Warnings: **There's a lemon at the end of the chapter

Reviews and constructive critiques are always appreciated. :-)

**Chapter 3: First steps**

Just in the moment when Genesis was finished with his tale, Declan poked his head in and called cheerfully: " Dinner's ready! Do you want to join us in the livingroom or would you rather eat here?"

"Oh no, I'll come. I'm starving!", said Cloud and got out of his bed, eager to show his friends who were in fact more like a family to him, the brandnew Mako glow in his eyes.. The young SOLDIER staggered slightly when he grabbed his bathrobe.

"Do you need help? Should I get you some clean clothes?", asked Genesis, noticing that the boy's t-shirt and shorts were wet with sweat.

"No, thanks...I'll take a shower after dinner." Cloud looked at the older SOLDIER: " Genesis ?"

"Hmm?" Genesis answered absentminded, totally engrossed in watching the spectacle before his eyes. _Oh man, this boy could win every wet t-shirt contest..._

"The story about this boy...Kris Snyder...It gives me a lot to think about." said Cloud, finally managing to put on his bathrobe.

"What do you mean, Cloud?" Genesis queried.

"I mean, when I arrived here and as well before, in Nibelheim, I always thought I'd carry the misery of the whole world on my back. And then there were Declan and Zack and of course you and the others, you simply accepted me, you helped me so much. But what this boy had to go through...," Cloud shrugged, " It makes me think that I've been a terrible brat at that time."

"Hey, hey...You shouldn't compare the misery of others with your own bad memories. That's not fair against yourself. I think, your childhood wasn't really funny too. You had the whole village against you, and by the way, if I ever get my hands on this Mayor Lockheart...," Genesis chuckled, "But well, I think in this case I'll have to accept a place at the end of the line. So, what I mean is that you could have been easily broken by your childhood ... or broken by it's memories. But you didn't give up your dreams, nor did Snyder. You and this boy have two important things in common: immense courage and a kind of strength which shows up when nobody expects it. But just as this boy needed my help, you needed the help of your friends too.

Cloud nodded and they entered the livingroom of Declan's small apartment.

Meanwhile Akio had arrived, together with a box with cupcakes ( containing mainly cupcakes with an inch-thick frosting of chocolate cream. Cloud _loved_ them, so Akio had learned.)

Since their adventure in Wutai, Declan and Akio were friends and slowly, time by time they became lovers.

And Cloud remembered an evening some months before.

XXXXXXX

Cloud knew what had happened to Declan and Zack during their imprisonment by the Koibito under their crazy leader Tatake. The young cadet did of course knew what rape was, but he didn't had any concept about what it meant for one's further life.

Not until one evening five months ago when he finished his training early and rang at Declan's door. Akio answered the door, let Cloud in and led him instantly to the guestroom. While they passed the living-room, Cloud saw Declan lying curled up on the couch and...was he crying?

When they were in the guestroom, the SOLDIER gave Cloud a book about the different kinds of materia and said: "Listen, Cloud. Declan isn't well. I want you to stay here and read the book until he's feeling better."

"Should I leave? " Cloud asked anxiously.

Akio frowned: "I don't think so. Maybe Declan wants to talk later with you. Will you be good and do as I told you?"

Cloud nodded and opened the book obidiently.

"Good. When he's better I'll call you. And depending on how he feels, he'll explain what happened," said Akio and left the room.

While Cloud tried to read through the first chapters, he heard Declan sobbing in the livingroom again and again, accompanied by Akio's soothing voice.

The next two hours Cloud spent his time on the small bed in the guestroom with reading. Then Akio returned: "Declan's feeling better now. If you want you may join us in the livingroom."

When Cloud saw Declan sitting on the couch still with traces of heavy crying on his face, he whispered: " Declan? What happened?" And when he saw tears trickling down his friend's face, Cloud couldn't help but to came close to crying too.

"Cloud," Declan looked at him," Do you really want to know what happened?"

"You are my friend, Declan," Cloud whispered, " Please, please tell me everything."

"Very well, Cloud," Declan sighed. And then he told the young cadet of the events during their imprisonment. How they were captured during a mission in Wutai by the remains of the once so honorable Koibitonin, who were misleaded by insane Tatake, how Zack was claimed by their chief as a replacement for his consort Miro, who died in the last battle against SOLDIER, and how Zack was raped in a cruel initiation rite and, finally, how himself was tied to a tent pole and raped by a warrior of the Koibito.

"I can't really complain though, I suppose," sobbed Declan, "At least Yasune took a small bit of time to prepare me - and well, you know...," he hesitated for a second, "I wasn't a virgin anymore at that time. But Zack screamed and left his blood in this circle of stones."

In the end, all three of them were crying and holding each other.

XXXXXXX

When they entered the livingroom and Cloud was seated on the couch after nodding courtly to Angeal and Akio, Declan immediatly handed him over a bowl with chicken stew and Cloud filled his painfully empty stomach.

_Oh, damn, was it good! Angeal was the best cook ever!_

Said man chuckled when Cloud asked if he ever thought about becoming a chef: "Oh Cloud, this is just an old Banoran recipe I learned from my mother. I enjoy cooking, but it truly never came into my mind to work in a restaurant."

Zack nearly keeled over of laughing while he tried to imagine the mighty warrior in the outfit of a chef, complete with chef's hat and everything. It was funny enough to watch his lover when he was wearing his checkered apron.

While Cloud had his second serving, Zack chirped: " Genesis! Is it true? You've got now your own puppy?"

"No, definitely not!", snarled Genesis.

"Aww, why not? For sure the little guy needs every help he can get.", queried Zack.

"Because I'm lacking this fatherly or brotherly attidude Angeal and Declan have got, " Genesis replied mockingly. I can't take care of the boy. It's simply not in my nature!", stated the eldest of the Trinity in a (slightly exaggerated) dignified manner.

Cloud gave the redhead a puzzled glance and thought of the talk they've had only minutes ago. _Sure, Genesis would be a quite unconventional mentor. But he had definitely the necessairy abilities. Maybe he didn't want to show his compassionate side..._Cloud decided that he would ask the fierce SOLDIER when he'd get the next chance to talk to him alone.

"Don't tell me you left the boy alone in the hall after the board meeting!" Angeal said worried.

"No, of course not" Genesis admitted grudgingly, " I've fetched one of the Seconds to take care of him. Kunsel. I think, he's a friend of yours.", he said, glancing at Zack.

"Kunsel! " Zack replied cheeringly, " Good choice! He's got a heart of gold!" and in the same moment he got his PHS and dialed Kunsel's number.

Meanwhile the doorbell rang and Akio, as he was sitting anyway on the arm of the couch, went to answer the door. And nobody else than Sephiroth entered the room. Poor Cloud nearly choked on his dinner: " S-sir? I'm sorry, Sir!"

Although he met the General now on a quite regular base (unavoidable as he was a friend of Angeal and Zack and Genesis's lover), he still felt shy and rather timid when the powerful SOLDIER made his appearance. The others greeted the General, depending on their relationship to Sephiroth (Zack, who was still busy with his phone, only gave him a sloppy salut).

While Declan clapped Cloud's back (after saluting first, of course), Sephiroth shook his head with a slight smile and said: " It's alright, SOLDIER. Continue eating! You'll need a lot of proper nourishment now." and took seat on a chair which Akio hurriedly got from the bedroom.

While Zack was still busy with trying to reach his old friend, Akio asked: " So, what was your Mako level, Cloud and how went your first session?"

The blond in question gulped down the stew and said proudly. " 71.9 percent over average, the same as Zack's when he got his first injections. And it wasn't too bad. I think, Hollander injected only small single doses until I reached my limit."

Angeal smiled silently. Just like he did when it had been Zack's time, he threatened Hollander that he would flambé him with a blow torch if he caused Cloud more pain than absolutely necessairy. Since an accident in the labs years ago Hollander had an horrible fear of fire and so Angeal knew that this thread would always work to put the scientist in line.

After Zack called: "Way to go, Spiky!", Sephiroth cleared his throat and said: " And that's the reason for me being here: The President has been informed about Cloud's very high Mako level. And this, together with his exellent results in the exams, means that he demands of you, Lt. Hunter, as Strife's mentor, very detailed reports about the progress of your protegé. You'll have to hand out the reports every month to Lazard. I'd suggest you to consult Angeal for this as he had to do the same when Zack had been his apprentice. President ShinRa has very high expectations concerning Strife."

_Oh shit, Cloud is going to be ShinRa's next golden boy. I'm lucky that I've got the others to help me with this task_, Declan thought. He could read very well the hidden threat in the President's order. If he'd fail, Cloud would be assigned to another, more experienced First Class - which would break Cloud's heart.

XXXXX

_Meanwhile:_

When Kunsel and Kris went into the dorm, it was thankfully still empty, aside from the luggage of the newly arrived cadets.

"Your comrades are probably still in the cafeteria or maybe sitting somewhere outside to get to know each other. But as you're so tired, I thought, it would be the best if you go to bed as soon as possible"

The Second Class SOLDIER looked at the numbers on the beds and led the boy finally to the bed at the end of the room. "Here we are, number 9, that's your's. Put your stuff in the locker with the same number. The showers are on the other side of the floor. For the ones who don't use their own body-wash, there's some soap in the bathroom."

"Thank you, Sir!" said Kris, looking wearily at the small locker, wondering how all this stuff he got from supply should fit in this little space.

"Call me Kunsel!", the SOLDIER smiled. "So, you hang up your uniforms here, the underwear up there and this you should stash here...And here is a laundry bag. You can put your civilian clothes in it until you have time for washing them."

Within minutes, much to the boy's amazement, they had all his clothing and items neatly stowed and there was even still some free space left for personal things which Kris might aquire later.

"Ok, I'll go now and get you something to eat. Hopefully the guys didn't have already plundered the cafeteria completely."

After Kunsel left, Kris took his new pajamas and headed for the showers, relieved by the fact that at least today nobody would get to see his scars. He truly wished that he didn't say yes when Comissioner Drake asked him if he wanted to see the pictures he'd taken. He knew there had to be scars on his backside but he didn't expect so many of them. Kris wondered if he'd ever find a partner who could bear the sight of them.

After he was finished with undressing himself, he took a bar of soap of the shelf and turned on one of the showers, and then another memory came into his mind: What happened after Drake took the pictures. The embarrassing exam performed by the doctor. Sure, Drake and the medic surely had meant well with him and the exam was performed behind a screen, but still... it didn't change the horrible feeling. The doctor told him to kneel on the table and spread his knees. At first Kris thought the medic would only look at his anus. But then he touched and spread his secret place, inserted a few times some oversized cotton swabs, pushed in his finger, feeling around inside him... Kris couldn't stop sobbing anymore. And then, worst of all things, the doctor inserted a cold steel thing which hurt him a lot, stretching his orifice painfully, spreading him open for the eyes of the world.

Kris thought about how much he would have liked it if somebody touched him there, to penetrate his secret place smooth and tenderly. But not like this...not like this.

After the exam was finally finished, he staggered on shaking knees to the cafeteria, together with all the other applicants of group D.

_Go with the flow and you'll be allright_, whispered Mrs. Ramada's voice in his head. And so he did. But he wasn't able to eat anything, ignored completely the curious looks the other applicants gave him and after they were ushered out of the cafeteria and led into a courtyard, he sat down like in a haze. He didn't realize that it were for nearly three hours he sat in the courtyard, mute, nearly dead for the world.

The next clear memory he had was when the examiner's voice shouted: " Go!" His mind had automatically joined the numbers he called with the demanded exercises.

Run. Squats. Run. Squats. Run. Jumps. Run. Push-ups ...Three rounds and it was over.

It was the same with the obstacle course. It seemed like his body knew the best way, without involving his mind, to master the walls, ropes, swinging sandbags and so on...

Later, meanwhile they were waiting in a grey floor, the members of group D were called up, one by one : "Mitchell: Infantery, go to the regulars supply, Coras: you can go home, Laforge: SOLDIER cadet, go to the Cadets supply...Nobody called his name. He didn't know for how long he sat in that dull floor.

Then a cheerful voice called to him: "Hey! Congrats, cadet Snyder!"

Kris noticed that he was on his knees, the water of the shower still splashing on his body. He got up, turned off the shower and ignored his burning eyes, still wet with tears. After he dried himself with one of the towels, he dressed in the pajamas and went back to his dorm.

And there was Kunsel, already waiting for him: " Everything alright?"

"What?" asked Kris and Kunsel pointed at his eyes.

"Oh that...I got some foam in my eyes," replied Kris, trying to sound casually.

"Hm," nodded the Second Class thoughtfully, "The free soap which ShinRa provides for the cadets and regulars is more like acid than something usuable to clean your body. In four weeks time you'll get your first salary. I'd suggest that you buy your own body-wash then. You can buy it either here in the shop for the military, the shop in the main building, were all the other ShinRa employees get their supplies or somewhere in the city.

But I'd suggest the shop in the main building. Even the Turks buy there whatever they need."

_What the hell are Turks?_, wondered Kris.

"You should choose body wash No. 3, which is for sensitive skin. I use it since I had my own experience with the soap provided by ShinRa. I looked like a cooked lobster for two days," Kunsel smiled, "And here's your dinner. I've got four sandwiches, two with chicken, two with tuna...Oh, I hope you like tuna?"

Kris, who had absolutely no idea of how tuna might taste alike, nodded.

"And here's a bottle with water and a bottle with orange juice.

This eased Kris's mood considerably. He had only a couple of times in his life orange juice and it was only when Joey presented him with a can of it.

As it turned out, Kris enjoyed immensly the tuna sandwichs, although the chicken sandwiches were good too. He was sure tuna would be his favorite dinner for the rest of his life.

"Ok. Let's talk about tomorrow," said Kunsel, who grinned while watching the young cadet munching happily on his sandwiches, " Reveille is at six o'clock. And believe me, there's no way to overhear the reveille signal. But because it's your first day, you'll have time for showering, dressing and breakfast until 7:30. Then you're going to be called into the assembly hall. You'll have to listen to a whoooole lot of speeches then. But," Kunsel smirked, "One of the speakers will be General Sephiroth," Kunsel continued:

" This will last until 10:00. Then comes the really important part. The different squads will be called into single classrooms, where they'll meet their instructors, mostly experienced Second Class SOLDIERS who are decided as to used up for further missions, and you'll get your schedules. The numbering of the squads is identical with the number of their dorms, so, this means, you're a member of squad No.5. This procedure will last until noon. You'll have lunch in the cafeteria again and then, at 13:00, your classes will begin."

Meanwhile Kris had finished his dinner and his eyes were heavy with the urge to sleep.

"So, did you understand everything I just explained ?", the Second Class Soldier asked.

"Yes , S-s...I mean Kunsel," murmured Kris.

"Ok, I'll leave you alone then. Sleep well, Kris!"

"Good night, Kunsel!", yawned the boy from the Grasslands.

After he left dorm No. 5, Kunsel decided to answer his steadily vibrating PHS.

XXXXXX

"Kunsel, Kunsel! Finally you answer the damn phone!", Zack shouted, meanwhile in the bathroom, "Can you tell me anithing about this new guy ? I think, his name was Snyder...

After ten minutes he returned to the livingroom again and announced grinning like the cheshire cat: "Everything's ok, Genesis. Your little puppy has been feed and is sleeping fitfully now."

"He. Is. Not. My. Puppy!", growled the redhead with a comical half pouting and half accusing expression on his face.

Angeal couldn't help but to chuckle, thinking of how often he had to remind Genesis that Cloud wasn't a pet.

XXXXXX

One hour later, Sephiroth took his leave together with Angeal, Zack and Genesis.

While they were walking through the empty floors, the General glanced at Angeal and said: "Listen Angeal, what I didn't said was that there had been a big fight between Hollander and Hojo this afternoon. Hojo was boiling with rage because Hollander was assigned again for the treatment of an exeptional high level candidate - first it had been Zack and now Cloud, both considered as highly valuable assets. I know it's disgusting. I know by own experience that you have very good reason to protect the boys from Hojo. But you can't do this another time. The next time Hojo will go to the President with his complains and might force the assignment for himself. We can't have this right now. The air in the top floor is tense enough as it is with the increasing differences between the President and Rufus."

Angeal nodded and replied hesitantly: "I hear you, Sephiroth and I agree. Although I don't like it I promise that I won't interfere again," he sighed, "But we shouldn't worry about this too much. We know how rare such candidates are. It was a giant coincidence that we had two of them in only a few years time. It might not happen again for the next twenty years."

_I hope you are right about this_, thought Genesis.

XXXXXX

It might have been a couple of hours after midnight when Cloud awoke again. He opened his eyes, still overwhelmed by his enhanced senses. The room which had been in complete darkness only a few nights before seemed now to be in a strange dim light. He could see every detail, would even be able to read without switching the light on if he wanted. He could feel every single fibre of the textiles enveloping him. (Declan got extra soft sleepwear for him which he should wear until his body had adapted to the enhancements). It was an amazing feeling.

Then Cloud noticed the reason why he woke up again. He needed to go to the bathroom. No wonder, if he thought of the amounts of fluids he'd drank during the day and the evening. Silently he slipped out of his bed and left his room, expecting the rest of the apartment to be in the same dim light like his own room.

_Oh!_

The door of Declan's and Akio's bedroom was halfway open and there was light and sounds flowing out of the room. _Oh, they were busy..._Cloud cursed in his mind. What should he do now? Of course Cloud knew that as Declan and Akio were a couple, they would make love, since Declan seemed to have more or less recovered now. But to witness it...

There wasn't a choice now. Cloud _needed_ to go to the bathroom. He decided to tiptoe into the bathroom as silent as possible.

But just in the moment when he passed the door he could hear Akio moaning.

And a voice in his head which sounded suspiciously like Genesis said: _Interesting, huh?_

Cloud stood there, gawking and unable to move. Then there was another voice, sounding like Angeal: _You can't do this. It's not honorable!_

_Man, let him alone. The boy will soon be old enough to have sex. What's the damage if he has the opportunity to watch how it is done?_

_Cloud, close your eyes and go straight to the bathroom!_

_Oh, come on, one little peek won't hurt..._

A second later Cloud peeked (very careful - he didn't dare to imagine what would happen if they discovered him) around the door.

The sight was breath taking. The couple was lying on the bed (thankfully with their backs to to door), their bodies, glistening with sweat pearls were bathed in the golden shine of the bedside lamp.

Taller, more sturdy Akio was lying spread-eagled on his stomach and the lighter, slimmer Declan covered him with his own body, moving his hips in a slow, unhurried way.

He looked like an elegant swimmer, crossing a calm ocean. Akio's responding movements were the tender waves, steadily encouraging his lover to go on.

Much to Cloud's surprise, Declan's hands were grasping Akio's shoulders, holding him down in a clearly dominating way. Then, suddenly, Akio gasped: "Declan, now!"

Declan let go of his lover's shoulders, supported himself with one elbow on the bed, while his other hand disappeared under Akio's pelvis.

At once Declan's movements changed into a sharp, fast pumping. The couple panted and groaned, accompanied by the sound of skin smacking on skin. Then Akio reared his torso upwards like a snake and huddled his cheek against his lover's one. A few moments later he came with a rough shout.

Declan drew back his hand from his partners body, pushed his hips four or five times hard into Akio and climaxed then with a low moan.

His cheeks burning with embarrassment, Cloud tiptoed back into his own room, closing the door behind him, carefully avoiding to make any noise.

_Damn! Look at yourself, what have you done?_

To make the whole thing even worser, his bladder was complaining more urgently than ever, demanding to be emptied very soon. And just to add the cherry on the cake, his dick was hard like a rock. _Shit!_

Cloud heard that someone went to the bathroom. A short time later there was the sound of the toilet being flushed, and then the person returned and closed a door. But all this didn't solve Cloud's dilemma.

At first he had to get rid of this infamous erection.

He tried to think of the most disgusting thing he'd ever seen, but couldn't really concentrate. Ok, the most creepy thing then...Hojo. Cloud had seen him a couple of times before (carefully shielded by Declan and Akio) and heard this creepy voice which sounded like the bleat of a mutated goat.

Ok, next try: Hojo nude. Cloud shuddered but the pressure between his legs was still there. He decided to add a nude Heidegger at Hojo's side. And just for good measure, he let both of them skipping rope. The annoyed look on Hojo's face and the sight of Heideggers jumping fat belly did it finally. Cloud snickered helpless. At least one problem was solved. Sometimes owning a vivid imagination was a good thing.

He hurried to the bathroom and sighed with relief while watching the greenish, slightly glowing fluid disappeared in the toilet. Hollander told him that it would take two or three days until his body would have flushed out the excess Mako.

After he returned to his bedroom, his eyes caught the Wutaian manga still lying on his desk (a gift from Genesis, smirkingly declared as "educational material"). He remembered how shocked he'd been when he read it ( was it really possible to do _these_ things with a human body?)

A thought popped up in Cloud's mind after he reclined again on his bed. What he'd done this night, well, for sure it was wrong and he wondered how to avoid the blushing when he'd have breakfeast with Declan and Akio in the morning.

But maybe it wasn't _such a bad_ thing.

The manga had been all about sex. But what he just witnessed was true love making. It dawned Cloud that this night he'd learned an important lesson about the facts of life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, neither the story nor anything else (exept my OCs) and I don't make any profit by writing this.

**Author's note:** I know, this chapter is a bit short, but the next one will be longer again.

**Warnings:** One lemon. I didn't plan to write one in this chapter, but Rufus and Reno were simply going for it. :-)

**Chapter 4:Past and Future**

Although the cadet's training was physically as well as mentally quite demanding, it soon became routine for Kris. Long days of hard work were nothing new to him and he'd always been a fast learner. The only nuissance were the evening classes which he had to visit together with most of the other cadets, who had like himself only a fragmentary education. He learned that even in Midgar only relatively few of the parents could afford to send their children to good schools, while the pupils of the public schools, especially the ones under the plate, could themselves deem lucky if they could properly read and write when they left school. So he spent his evenings together with about forty other cadets squeezed into a much too small room and tried to learn maths, sciences and how to write essays. It was here, a few days after the official beginning of the training, where he met Tommy again.

"This stuff sucks, eh?", the boy from the slums murmured to him, " But it's good to see you made it too!"

Kris nodded mutely, a frustrated expression on his face. But at the same time he was glad to see the first aquaintance he made here in the academy again. So far, he still didn't made really friends with anybody here. Not that he had trouble with any bullies, but he heard often enough the other cadets of his squad calling him "Stripey", referring to the scars on his back.

"You'd better pay attention though, " whispered Tommy, "Just among friends: I tell you you're going to need this stuff when it comes to the SOLDIER entrance exams in a year. When you'll pass it and make it into second year of the academy, when the _real_ Soldier training begins - no longer wooden swords and theory, but real blades and real materia, it's practically a given that you make it into SOLDIER. The final exams aren't half as bad as the SOLDIER entrance exams. I'm sure you that at very least half of the guys here in this room will be sent to the regulars then or back to their homes, wherever that might be."

Kris wanted to ask where Tommy did know this from, but the the teacher began to explain the basics of fractions and Kris had to focus as his foster mother taught him only the basic arithmetics.

When the class was finally finished for the day, they had only ten minutes to get to their dorms and Kris didn't had the opportunity to speak with Tommy again.

But when they'd met in the cafeteria the next day, they agreed to meet on Saturday afternoon (the cadets had free time from Saturday noon until Sunday evening) in one of the courtyards. The Sundays Tommy spent always under the plate to visit his little sister who lived in an orphanage in sector five, so Kris learned after their first Saturday afternoon meeting.

The boy from the Grasslands was eager to ask Tommy were he'd got his knowledge about the procedures involving of becoming a SOLDIER.

But the only answer Kris got from Tommy to his question was that he recived his information about SOLDIER training from a friend. The strange sad smile Tommy had on his face while saying this made Kris curious and eager to ask for more details. But Tommy didn't tell him anything more about this mysterious "friend".

At the end of the first month - it was a Wednesday - the long-awaited day was finally there: the cadets got their first salary. The boys got the afternoon off so that they could open an account with a bank and purchase whatever they'd need for the next month.

The branch-bank of the ShinRa General Bank was next door to the company shop in the mainbuilding and so Kris decided to follow Kunsel's advice and buy there what he thought he'd need - which, in fact, wasn't really much. But he wanted to buy the body wash which Kunsel had recommended (the free soap really burned in the eyes and smelled like a cocktail of all kind of disinfectants), a cheap wrist watch, a comb for his growing hair (Kris had decided to give up his short-cropped hairstyle - a reminder of his bad past - and instead to grow his hair as long as ShinRa rule allowed, which meant shoulder length for everyone - exept for the Trinity of course) and, just for fun ( and because he knew old Snyder would get a fit of rage), a bodylotion. He sniffed through a whole shelf of lotions until he found one to his liking. It's label said "Wutaian Lily" but it didn't smell sweet like a flower - more like a summer morning after a rainy night.

Then, after he'd took a look on his brandnew watch, he saw that it was only 15:30. Time enough to implement his second plan for this day and he headed for the department of SOLDIER administration.

"How are you, Miss?", he asked after he approached the counter tagged as "reception", facing the bored looking secretary. "Fine," she replied and, not bothering with any flowery phrases she asked: "What do you want, cadet?".

"Well, umm, it's a bit complicated," Kris stuttered, " Does it happen...No, oh damn...," he took a deep breath,"Does a Mr. Ramada work here?"

"No, here's nobody who goes by this name. What do you want from him _cadet_ ?", she replied and continued with painting her nails.

"Well...," And just in this moment appeared an elder Lady with a coffee pot behind the young receptionist: " Oh, do you mean the nephiew of Mrs. Ramada? The pink Lady as we called her ?"

When Kris nodded, she asked with a slightly worried expression: "What do yo want from him?"

"Well, it's actually something concerning his aunt...," Kris muttered.

Oh, I see...Well, you'll find Mr. Brown in room 2.34, second floor," she picked up the phone, "And what's your name and request?"

"Kris Snyder. And, well, I wanted to thank his aunt for driving me to Midgar. I wondered if he could give this message to Mrs. Ramada."

The woman frowned and dialed a number: " Mr. Brown ? Here's a cadet Snyder who wanted to speak with you concerning a private matter...It's about your aunt, Mr, Brown. Shall I send him up? Ok, Mr. Brown."

She faced the young cadet again: " Take the lift to the second floor and then turn to the right until you reach room 2.34. Mr. Brown is awaiting you."

When he entered the small office, he saw a man with blond hair which was already thinning out. At first he thought he man, who wore a grey suit, must have been in his fourties. But after a second glance he saw how young the clerk really was. The tear sacs, the drown down corners of his mouth and the folds on his forehead added at least ten years to his actual age. This guy was the poster-boy for all the paper-pushers of this world.

"So...cadet Snyder, what did you want to ask me about my aunt. And I suggest to hurry up since I've still got a lot of work to do."

" Oh, Sir, I just wanted to ask you if you could tell my thanks and and my greetings to your aunt. You.,..you must know that it was Mrs., Ramada who drove me to Nidgar...with Esmeralda, you know? And I arrived just in time to take part in the assessment center for cadets.

"I see, " the bureaucrat said, " So this would mean you arrived here at seven o' clock on the thirtieth of August ?

Kris nodded.

"Well, I'm sorry to tell you that my aunt died about four hours later in an accident." said Mr. Brown.

"But... but how? She was such a good driver!"

"Oh, come on! She was a driver from hell! I've told her for years she should give up that sportscar and buy instead a subcompact car, like all the other elder ladies here in Midgar. But, no, she simply laughed at me. A few hours after your arrival, around eleven o'clock, she collided with a truck on one of Midgar's highways and was dead in an instance."

"But, Sir..."

"No, cadet, she was an old woman who drove a much too powerful car. Did you know how old my aunt was?"

Whe Kris shook his head, Brown said: "She was seventy- six years old.. Much too old for a Dynamotors M6000. But like I said, she didn't listen to me though."

Kris timidly asked: " Where...do you know, where she's buried?"

"Here in Midgar we don't bury corpses, we burn them. You'll find her ashes at Midgar central columbarium. Seventh floor, I think. But I'd suggest you'd ask the custodian in the first floor."

Kris nodded, still surprised by the cold demeanor of Mrs.'s Ramadas nephiew: " Thank you, Sir"

"Is that all, cadet? " Brown asked.

When Kris nodded, Brown said: " Then you should leave now, I've still got work to do."

The boy from the Grasslands thanked Mr. Brown again and left the office.

XXXXX

Rufus ShinRa sighed and rubbed his temples, glancing again at the papers lying on his desk. Three teams of researchers and all of them came to the same result. If this was true...

He heard silent steps behind him, hardly audible for anyone else. But he knew the sound of these steps so well like his own, the steps of his lover, the only person in the world whome he'd trust enough to let his defenses down...

"What is it baby?", Reno asked quietly, "Something's bothering you, yo?" and laid a hand, still slightly wet from the shower, tenderly on Rufus's shoulder. Rufus lips twitched. Reno had changed a lot during these last months but he would never give up using his 'yo's' from time to time and the VP was thankful for that. Rufus laid his hand on his lover's, grasping it tenderly.

"You remember this report from Reeve from two months ago?"

"Hm, do you mean this paper concerning the consequences of draining the Mako stream? Your father chucked it away into the closest wastepaper basket right before Reeve's eyes."

"And I retrieved it from the trash and read it. Reeve might be sometimes an idealist but in no case he's a nutcase. I found his conclusions disconcerting enough to check them thoroughly. So, I engaged a team of ecologists from Junon University and a second team from Cosmo Canyon. At the same time I checked the prices for grains, potatoes and vegetables from Kalm over the last five years. They were increasing, slowly but steadily. And the results of the research teams testified Reeve's thesis: The draining of the Mako is affecting Kalm. The wasteland is spreading. In five year's time, the people who're living on the plate will have to spend a lot more gil for food."

"And the people under the plate will die of hunger. They hardly manage to feed themselves even now with the rising prices for potatoes and flour," said Reno.

"Yes." Rufus looked at his lover, fully aware that this 'yes' sounded like a death sentence, "It's the same with fish from Junon. Poultry and other meat have becoming quite expensive for years now. In five to ten years the steppe-forming will cause serious problems in providing Midgar with food - even on the plate. In about twenty years , desertification will spread over the whole northern halfth of the continent."

Rufus closed his eyes for a moment." But long before that's going to happen, we'll have to face rebellions caused by hunger. It won't be only the end of Midgar. It would be the end of ShinRa too."

"So, there's no alternative but to look out for other energy sources?" Reno asked lowly.

Rufus nodded: " I'm afraid, yes. We could manage to replace most of the Mako with oil - at least for the next fifty years. Until then, renewable energy sources like wind, sun and water should be finally available."

"Are you going to talk about this with your Dad?"

The VP looked at his lover: "I probably should do so. But he doesn't listen to me anymore. As you know, his maxime had been always ' Make money, gain power and do it fast, and then - devil may care'. When I was seven, I even had to remind him that it would be wise to build a secrete escape way into his office. He had been always so sure about his power to defeat everything, but at least he followed my advice then. But now..., " Rufus shrugged.

"You think it may has something to do with our...relationship?"

"No, my love - at least not very much. Of course he worries about offspring. ShinRa needs a successor. But I suggested him there might be a solution for that..."

"You and a woman?" Reno cackled, "I'd like to see that!"

"I was talking about a surrogate mother and test-tube fertilization," Rufus smiled dryly,"What's more affecting his power of judgment than us, I think, is the influence of people like Heidegger, Hojo and Scarlet - and maybe his own growing age. Reno,my love..." Rufus stood up and embraced his lover, " This information is utmost secrecy, not even Tseng knows about this...Will you keep your mouth shut about this?"

Reno nodded: "Yes. If you want me to I won't even tell Tseng about. And you know that he's the ...closest thing to a father I've ever got."

" I know, love, I know," Rufus sighed. "Ok. I've managed to get a report from my father's personal physician. It indicates that my father is affected by obstinacy of old age - and possibly the beginnings of senility."

"He's got only a couple of years over sixty. Are they sure about that?"

"I don't know. But it matches to my own observations. Dr. Fackler wanted to do an MRI, but father refused to undergo it. I'll try to talk with him tomorrow. But if he isn't able to react responsible...I'll maybe have to take different measures. But at first, I'll try to reason with him."

After saying that, he led Reno to the bed (which was once covered in white silk, long ago, when he still used to sleep alone, but now, on Reno's demand, the sheets were darkest black satin - oh, they did match soo well with his lover's long red hair, laid out around his head like a fiery fan after Rufus had loosened the ponytail!).

He knew there was no fast way to have sex with Reno. His lover's past experiences when he - still a kid then - had to live in a brothel, wouldn't allow it, so Rufus took his time. He kissed and pinched Reno's nipples, stroke the inside of his thighs softly, oh so softly with his short clipped nails and poured tenderly his fingertips into the folds of his groin, carefully avoiding his lover's dick, teasing him mercyless, until Reno gasped and begged desperately for more and Rufus took him in his mouth. When the organ was twitching greedily, he inserted one slicked finger carefully in Reno's pink entrance until he found his lovers sweet spot, which resulted in more begging and writhing. Then, when Reno signaled that he was ready for him, Rufus entered him , beginning with slow tender movements, until he finally pounded vigorously into his lover. Reno cried out his lust, spraying his creamy white seed over his body and Rufus filled him with his semen. When they were finished, both of them rested, exhausted and satisfied.

Reno opened his sleepy eyes and murmured: " So what's the matter about this baby thing?"

"Shouldn't we discuss this later, when we regained our sanity?", Rufus shuckled lowly.

"Nah, I want to talk about it now, _before_ I've got my marbles together again. Later I want to discuss the Lazard thing, but right now I want to know what you're planning concerning this kid," the redhead insisted stubbornly.

"Very well then, Love," Rufus sighed, " Like I said I suggested an test-tube fertilization, involving a surrogate mother. Although very hesitantly and after a long discussion, my father accepted the suggestion finally - as long that there will be proof that I'm the father. But what I didn't told him was..." The VP swallowed.

"What is it babe? Common, tell me!"

"Maybe it's foolish, but I don't want to sire a child with an unknown woman. I...I want it to be our child - yours and mine."

Reno's eyes snapped open and - indeed a very rare sight - he looked seriously shocked. "Holy shit! Babe, I'm bottoming for you and I really like it. But that doesn't mean that I've ...you know that I've got any female parts on me."

Rufus shuckled: " Now, darling you're the one who sounds foolish. You're a man and I love you for being that. What I was trying to explain was..., well I was pondering about this for some time, even before my father brought up the topic. And then I had a confidential conversation with Professor Chang from the Midgard University Hospital. He's an expert in genetics and...cloning." When Reno gasped, Rufus tried to appease him: "No, of course I don't want a clone of myself. What we were talking about was something completely different - although the process is related."

"Oookay, so what exactly we're talking about?" Reno queried warily.

"Professor Chang could gather some egg cells from the surrogate - or any other woman, then remove the original genetic information and replace it with yours, extracted from some of your sperms. The rest of the procedure would work like a normal test-tube fertilization. The egg cell with your genetic information would be waiting in a petry-dish, then they add my seed and..well, the rest will be done by nature. And when the fertilisation is a success, it will be injected into the surrogate mother's uterus."

"So, at least concerning the genetics, I'd be the mother?"

"In scientific terms...yes. Your DNA will compose the mitochondrial DNA of the baby. But in our lifes, we both can be the fathers of this child. Please, just think about it. It's ok if you don't want to do it. I'd never force you...Just think about it." whispered Rufus, stroking his lovers cheeks."

"Shit. That's simply batshit crazy. Please gimme some time, yo?", murmured Reno.

"Of course my love. Take yourself all the time you need to think about it.", Rufus ensured him.

XXXXXX

Early on Sunday morning, Kris took the bus to sector four above the plate, where Midgar's central columbarium was situated as he learned from the virtual city map. He entered the big hall, noticed a small shop where tiny bouquets of artifical flowers were sold and found finally the counter with the custodian, who was the eldest man Kris ever saw in his young life. His head was completetely bald and his face was a pattern of shriveled skin and wrinkles, After the cadet greeted the custodian, the old man looked at him with a kind smile and asked: "Hello there, boy. And what can I do for you?"

"Sir, I wanted to visit the grave of Mrs. Ramada. Do you know where it is?"

"Oh, we haven't got graves here. Only niches for the urns in our columbarium. Do you know the full name of Mrs. Ramada?"

Kris shook his head: " No, Sir. But I know that she died...," he swallowed and then somehow managed to continue, " But I know that she died about four weeks ago, on the 30st of August, in a car accident."

"Hmmm that's something I can work with, " said the old man and typed the information into his computer. He looked up again and saw that the boy's eyes were wet with unshed tears. "Hey, hey boy, please don't be sad. She's joined the lifestream now. Believe me, she will be happy there. She's kind of important to you, I guess?"

"She resqued me. She brought me here in time to take part in the cadets assessment center. I owe her everything."

"And your uniform tells me that you've made the cut. The more happy she'll be!" the old man said, "Ah, here's it: eighth floor, row seven, niche number 35. The lifts are over there." And the custodian pointed to the backmost part of the hall.

Kris thanked the man and headed for the lifts. When he arrived at the eight floor his first thought was that all this reminded him of a big locker room in grey marble. There were rows and rows with niches which where covered with plates and between the rows were banks built of the same material like the high locker like things which contained the niches for the urns. Then he found the row labelled as seven and finally he stood in front of the niche which contained Mrs. Ramada's ashes.

The grey marble plate said: " Louise Mariposa Ramada, Born 3-12-1926 , Died 8-30-2002 , Join the Lifestream in Peace! "

There weren't any flowers like in the other niches and Kris thought he'd could have at least bought one of the cheap looking tiny bouquets made of artificial flowers .

He laid his fingertips on the plate and then he sat down on the bank of grey marble and thought: " Oh Mrs. Ramada, I wish you'd be here now. I mean, alive, in flesh. You should know that I made it, although I don't really know how. But anyway, I'm a cadet now and I just wish you could be here.", and then again, suddenly he had a reminiscence of high grass, moving in harmony with himself sitting on a swing and he heard all these whispers in his head, the grass moving together with him, back and forth, back and forth: _But I am, sweetheart. I always will watch over you. And don't worry, I'm happy here. Just be brave and everything will be allright._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, neither the story nor anything else (exept my OCs) and I don't make any profit by writing this.

**Author's note: **Yes I know, it took me a long time to get this chapter written. Sorry for this, but better late than never - or? And I hate this shitty summer heat wich makes my comp break down every thirty minutes!

**Warnings:** There's a short lemon and much of trauma, caused by old man ShinRa and Reno's nasty mother. (Poor Reno. *Hugs him*)

**Chapter 5: About embarassment, hope and pain from the past**

After he shut off the shower, Cloud huffed with annoyance when he watched the very last bits of his body hair flowing down the drain. Of course he had to belong to _the other fifty percent_. Declan had talked to him about the side effects of the J-cell and Mako treatments and he knew that it was very improbable that he'd ever grew any facial hair. Angeal was one of the very rare exeptions to this. And after he asked Declan about the body hair-issue, he loughed, raised an arm and and pointed to his very smooth armpit. Ok. The armpits wouldn't have been so bad. But did he really belong to the fifty percents of Soldiers who lost their pubic hair? Sighing, Cloud grabbed a sheet and dried himself. Everything had been normal until yesterday when he had his third Mako-shower (which he passed without any sickness or other kind of unwellness). Then, in the evening when he changed in his pajamas, he noticed the first hairs in his underwear. And today,now, after his 20:00 shower, there was nothing left. When Cloud put on his underwear he frowned. _'Damn, if it wearen't for the muscles I gained in the last few weeks, I'd look again like a twelve year old.'_

He dressed in his Third Class uniform and left the showers - only to find Genesis waiting for him in the hall.

"Oh, cranky today, are we?" mocked the First Class Commander.

"Aaah, Gen!", snarled Cloud.

"Ha, you don't need to tell me," Genesis replied cheerfully,"You've had one of your Mako showers yesterday and now - they're falling out. Cloud sighed.

"Did Declan told you about this?", Genesis asked.

"Yeeess!, " Cloud sighed, " Was this really necessary? I mean... I could have belonged to the other fifty percent. Or not ?"

The redhead laughed. "In a few months when it's time for you to find a lover, you'll notice that there are lots of guys who love this , umh, hairstyle. I know men who even shave or wax their bodys." While saying the last part of the phrase, Genesis shuddered.

"Waxing?", wondered Cloud, "In Niebelheim we wax skis or the skids of a sledge. How, in the name of Gaia, can somebody wax his _body_ ?"

"You smear hot fluid wax on your skin, put a piece of textile over it - and then rip it off. And with the wax, the hair are gone," the First Class smirked.

"Ouch! You can't be serious, Gen. How can someone do such a thing to himself?", Cloud exclaimed with a shocked look, which seemed to amuse Genesis even more. "Oh, there are so many things you still have to learn, little one."

"Ok, ok. Are you just here to embarrass me ?" , the blond sighed.

"Hmmm, depends on how you look on it. You know that we, me and Sephiroth, Angeal and Zack are trying to help out Declan with your training and we discuss your progress on a regular base?" When Cloud nodded, Genesis continued: " So we decided that it would improve your fighting style definitely if you'd take some classes in classical ballet and Declan approved immediatly."

When Cloud looked as he had to face a dozen dragons at once, Genesis appeased him: "Sh sh. I had these classes too and found them very useful. And I managed to engage my old trainer, Madame Natasha, for your training. You'll meet her on tuesday evening at eighthundred in her small studio in sector five over the plate. I'll drive you there, especially as I'm going to have my own lesson at ninethirty, if this is any kind of comfort to you. Don't be annoyed. It's only for your own good! When you're watching me, you'll see how much your moves will go smoother and your balance will be enhanced."

"So you're still taking lessons?", Cloud queried.

"From time to time. I don't want to get rusty. And every morning I'm going through a series of exercises before I start my sword training."

"But, please tell me that I don't have to wear any ridiculous clothes with frills?" sighed Cloud.

"This, my dear, would be truly a sight to behold, " the redhead snickered, " But no, you'll wear your ususal training clothes. Exept the shoes. I will get some special ballet slippers for you until then." _'And I'll try to get some ballett slippers in baby blue for Cloud!'_, he thought, smirking inwardly.

Finding he had suffered enough embarassment for this day (although he really looked forward to watch one of the world's most powerful fighters... _dancing!_), Cloud decided to turn the tables and ask Genesis the question he had on his mind for weeks now.

" Genesis...?"

"Hmmm? What is it, my dear?"

"Do you still think sometimes of that abused cadet you told me about on the evening after I've got my basic treatment? Snyder was his name, I guess..."

" Look, I have a lot on my mind. Believe it or not, but I'm a Commander, I'm in charge for the whole Second Class..."

"I know Gen. I just thought on the talk we had after you told me about Snyder. And what you said later, when we were in the living-room and Zack bantered you about having your own puppy. I think you'd make a good mentor. You are a good listener and you really give some good advice. So, why did you tell later that you were lacking the fatherly or brotherly attitude of Declan and Angeal ?"

"Look Cloud, there are personal reasons for that..."

Cloud looked in the face of the famous fighter und suddenly the scales fell from his eyes: " You...you were abused too, weren't you?"

"Listen, Cloud...," Genesis made a long pause. Until now, only Angeal and Seph knew about this. But maybe...It popped up in his mind that Cloud might actually be able to understand him. Angeal, raised by loving parents, had always been compassionate, Seph couldn't understand at all what happened, grewing up in a lab. And Zack didn't even really now the meaning of being despised by one's parents. But Cloud...

"Ok, Cloud, let's have a seat here!," Genesis said and pointed to the low banks at the side of the hall. "I'll tell you the truth about my parents. I wasn't abused, but they didn't really like me." He took a deep breath.

"Usually my father ignored me. He just called me the lab-rat. THE lab-rat, refering to me as 'it'. After his opinion I wasn't his natural son because I was sired - or made, to use his own words - in a lab. True, they used parts of his seed and my mother's egg-cell, yes, but with the addition of foreign cells of a woman who died two thousand years ago. Of course my mother noticed the behaviour of my father, but she didn't mind when he called me these names as she's much too preoccupied with visiting beauty salons and partys to care for other things.

But my father...," Genesis harrumphed, " Aristoteles Rhapsodos loves money more than anything else. ShinRa payed them heaps of Gil for raising me and maintaining that I was their adopted son to veil my true origin, but this seemingly wasn't enough for him.

When I was ten, I invented for the science fair of my school a method for producing and preserving the juice of Banora white apples. The texture of them is different, so this isn't as easy as with normal apples. And I've got the first prize: a trophy, a certificate of victory and a cheque covering three-hundred Gils. I was so happy. Finally I could buy the the books I always wanted... My father smiled during the award ceremony. As soon as we left the school building, he snatched away the cheque. He told me that I could keep the pot and the worthless scrap of paper, but the money was his. And he demanded that I gave him all my papers concerning the project.

In two years's time my parents made a giant fortune with Banora Apple juice, but I've never seen a single Gil of it. I had even to pay for Rapier myself. It is true that my father bought it, but he let me sign a paper which confirmed that it was his property until I had repayed the full price for it. For five years time I had to spent 500 Gil per month. Until now I keep the sixty account statements as a prove that I paid for my sword. But Angeals stepfather - he never demanded anything but gave everything to him. He literally worked himself to death to get the money together to buy the Buster Sword for his step-son.

So, I don't know what a father should be like. Aside from Angeal and Sephiroth, I'd never had a real family.

Angeal, and I think Declan too - their parents weren't rich, but they had a protected, happy childhood. They know much better than me what a father or brother should be like."

Suddenly he felt relieved. There. It was out. Genesis was slightly shocked when he felt two slim (but not longer thin) arms around him and he suddenly had to fight back tears.

"Oh Gen, I can understand you so well. But you weren't just despised. This was abuse. Please believe me. I know everything about this."

A moment later and Genesis had regained control again. "This stays our secret. One word from you about it and I promise, I'll force you to wear a tutu during your ballet class."

"Okay Gen. Your secret is safe. I won't ever tell a word.", Cloud smiled hesitantly, "And I don't want to wear a tutu, whatever that is."

The red head grinned: "I bet you'd look cute in a little tulle skirt."

"No way!," gasped Cloud and Genesis laughed.

"Very well. Then I've got another secret for you:, " the First Class said, " I gave order to Kunsel to keep an eye on Snyder. And he's doing well. No bullies, he's keeping up with the curriculum quite well and he even found a friend."

After saying Goodbye to Cloud, Genesis hurried to his quarters, where, hopefully, Sephiroth and Lazard were already waiting for him. He needed sex now. The rough sort of sex.

XXXXX

When Cloud approached Declan's apartment, he revelled in pleasant anticipation of what was awaiting him. Akio spent more and more time at Declan's, and their little flat share had developed into something that came very close to a real family. Not that they were behaving like parents, but it was like growing up with two older brothers who would do anything to keep him well and safe. For the first time in his life he had a home he could look forward to return to. No longer a mother who deemed him as a burden. No longer lukewarm meals, hastily prepared. Declan was a good cook and Akio added some Wutaian cooking to the mix. And the most important thing: no longer he was greeted with a frown and a short nod, but he was welcomed home with heartfelt hugs and questions which showed real interest.

_Home_. Cloud smiled.

When Cloud entered the apartment, Declan got up from the couch where he was watching tv. "Hello there! And, how was your materia class? "

"It was ok, Nah, for a fact, it was quite funny...Keller nearly managed to fry instructor Thompson with a second level fire. But after that, in the shower..."

"What happened in the shower ? Tell me!" Declan looked alarmed in an instant.

"No, nothing of that...You know, I don't have problems with bullies anymore. It's just...," and then looked Cloud down at himself.

"Oh, _that_! Yeah, I noticed already what was happening when I did the laundry. Hey, believe me, it's not the end of the world!" , Declan smiled and gave Cloud a big hug.

"But I'm looking again like a kid.", Cloud complained, "And Genesis told me that I'm going to have lessons in classical ballet."

Meanwhile Akio came out of the small kitchen and clapped Cloud on the back: " Like Declan said, it's not the end of the world!"

"You can talk!, " said Cloud and pointed to Akio's armpits, where a small but visible bush of hair grew.

"Yes, but Declan is one of the other fifty percents too. Do you think, I love him any lesser because of that?", the tall Wutaian said and kissed Declan on the forehead.

Cloud shook his head sheepishly.

Declan said, smirking: " And you're having sufficient pollutions, so there's absolutely no reason to worry."

Now the young blond blushed deeply. Maybe he should do his laundry by himself in the future. Both of the Firsts snickered. "Hey, it just means that you're a healthy young man and the loss of your body hair won't have any negative effects on you," Declan said," And about the ballet... I think, it was a great idea of Genesis."

When the Wutaian SOLDIER sniffed and decided it was high time to return to the kitchen and look after the spare-ribs in the oven, Cloud's mentor stated: " Ok, let's have a seat."

"You know, that some of the SOLDIERS, especially the Firsts, develop very original fighting styles?"

When Cloud nodded, Declan continued: " Well Akio and me don't belong to them. Our sword-work is a mostly typical SOLDIER style. Angeal and Zack, though, are relying mostly on their speed and strength. And Sephiroth and Genesis are very strong too, but at the same time they're extremely mobile and elegant. They're using more often materia during their fights than other fighters. When they're fighting, it nearly looks like a deadly dance. So, for this style, learning classical dance has definitely some benefits."

"You think, I am developing a style like Genesis?" '_Or even Sephiroth?'_ Cloud's eyes grew big.

"No, right at the moment we're thinking that your style will be a combination of all of us. And that's why I think these lessons will be helpful to you." '_And if Sephroth is right and in a few months time you'll experience your first limit break, you won't need any lessons in classical swordfight anymore. Gaia knows of what use I'll be as your mentor then._'

Just in this moment the doorbell rang and the young Third got up and answered the door - and just a second later he was glomped and practically smashed on the floor by a black-haired whirlwind.

"WOHOO! We've got a mission! Finally a real mission again!," Zack shouted while ruffling Cloud's hair.

"Wha... what? How ? Where?", splattered the young blond who was currently trying to get up and get sorted his limps out. "But for months now you're going under the plate for monster hunts. So what's happening?"

"Oh, come on chockobo-head! These just were pieces of cake! Now Angeal and me are going on a real mission. In Rocket-Town. And we'll face at least one real fucking Ice dragon!," Zack sighed happily, "They finally decided that I'm recovered enough for regular service again."

"That's so good to hear!," said Cloud, " An Ice-dragon! Back in Niebelheim, I saw once from afar a Fire-dragon. But never before an Ice-dragon."

"It's probably migrated from the Icicle region, maybe because of losing a fight for hunting grounds or a female dragon. Anyway, the beast was daring enough to attack Highwind's airship. Highwind's a tough guy, he managed to pepper the beast's behind with bullets, but of course he couldn't kill it."

"Hey, that're great news, Fair!", called Declan while helping Cloud up to his feets again, " When you'll be on your way?"

"Tomorrow at six-hundred. We'll even get one of the fast helicopters of the Turks. Which means we will arrive in no time at Rocket-Town."

"Will Reno be your pilot?" asked Declan.

"Unfortunately not. He's busy with another mission," Zack replied.

The rest of the evening the four young men spend happily munching on Akio's great Wutaian spare-ribs, as well the hot fried vegetables and the exellent rice.

XXXXXX

When Genesis arrived at Sephiroth's apartment, a completely different scene was waiting for him. Seph was on his hands and knees, ball-gagged, and Lazard was stroking the blindfolded silver warriors cleft.

"Hey! You started without me! That's against the rules!", growled the red head.

" But no! We're just warming up." The director smiled and smacked Seph's behind slightly.

After Sephiroth was prepared and red head was pounding furiously into his lover, he suddenly heard a low chuckle from behim him, followed by the feeling of a cool, slick and hard thing pressed against his own orifice.

_So that was the surprise Lazard was talking about._ Genesis grinned wildly. Lazard's infamous glas toy was really a dildo from hell.

Minutes later is was in a frenzy. Pushing - and his cock was teased by the thight hole in front of him, pulling back and Lazard hit his sweet spot mercilessly with the glass toy. Genesis practically howled with pleasure when Sephiroth came, clenching his ass with a power that could have easily damaged the member of an unhanced lover.

Some time later, after he gave Lazard a taste of his own medicine, all of them laid sated and content on Sephiroth's big bed.

Truly a night to remember.

XXXXXXX

The next day Lazard and Rufus were sitting in the passenger's section of a ShinRa chopper, facing each other awkwardly. The one who had carefully arranged this meeting, Reno, was in the pilot's seat, Rude sitting aside of him. The official reasons why the director of SOLDIER and the VP were flying together to Junon were that Lazard had to inspect the SOLDIER garrison there and Rufus would have a meeting with the board of management of Dyna-Electronics as he was one of the most important sharholders.

Rufus shifted in his seat, trying to hide how nervous he was. For weeks he was wondering now if Deusericius knew that he knew...It was a question for which even the Turks couldn't find an answer.

One thing however was sure: his father didn't know that Lazard was his son. Tseng had found out the truth one year before, but he told only Rufus about it. A late revenge for Velt and his daughter.

The VP decided to take the initiative with one single word which would hit like a bombshell:

"Brother?"

Lazard opened his half-closed eyes slowly, facing his half-brother without any visible sign of surprise. Rufus smirked inwardly. He should have known better. Lazard was too much of an excellent tactician to let thrown himself off with one single statement.

"So you do know. Which means old man Shinra knows too."

Rufus shook his head: "He doesn't. Only the Turks and me. It was Tseng who found out who you're mother was. He initiated a comparision of your DNA with our father's and the result was positive."

"And he didn't tell your father about it. Why?"

"Let's say, Tseng began to have second thoughts when my father forced him to kill his mentor. After that, when he found out that Tseng faked Velt's execution, he tested the loyality of the Turks again and again - until no loyality was left anymore. Nowadays the turks are just tools for him, good enough to do the dirty jobs."

"And you?," Lazard leaned back into his seat and crossed his arms, "Why did he told you?"

"Since the early death of my mother, I was practically raised by Tseng and the other Turks. They were assigned as my bodyguards but they did much more for me than they had too. They're the closest thing to a family I've ever got. And now the second of the Turks is my spouse." He looked to the front section of the chopper. Then he faced his half-brother again who cooly returned the look.

"Not really a secret. In fact, it's the talk of the city."

Damn, he needed Lazards trust, he needed him as an ally. Rufus decided to bet everything on the throw of a die. "We're going to have a child."

Lazard's jaw fell.

_That had hit home!_

The director recovered fast from his surprise although. "As far as I know Reno is a male. Or did you engage a surrogate mother?"

"A surrogate mother of course. But her egg-cell's genetic information was removed and replaced with Reno's."

_Rufus recalled that fatefull day three weeks ago. That sterile white room in the hospital. A table with hetero porn laid out. The uncomfortable stretcher in the middle of the room, where Reno sat, looking nervous and forlorn. Him, holding his lover, kissing him and stroking his hair with one hand while he hold in the other hand the plastic-cup. It took his lover a long time but he shook his had when Rufus offered his assistance. After Reno had filled the cup, a single tear ran down his cheek. Rufus kissed it away and said: "You know, there's still enough time to say 'No'." His lover shook his head: "I'm true to my word. But I guess...there are nicer ways to make a baby." "I'll make it better." he had smiled, "When we're at home." This night, they made love like insanes. Late on the next day, when he was informed that the transplantation of the genetic information was a success, he drove alone to the hospital and filled his own cup. A fortnight later, a week ago from now ,they got confirmation that the woman was pregnant with their child. She was immediatly brought to one of the safe houses of the Turks, 24/7 supervised by doctors and nurses._

"So, if I may say so...You both are expecting?", Lazard broke into Rufus's revery.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"And the woman?"

"A young girl from the slums. She plans to open a beach bar in Costa del Sol with her 80 000 Gil. She doesn't know what happened to her egg-cell. She believes that she carries a child for a well-off couple from the plate and of course she doesn't know that some of the people which take care of her are Turks."

"And if she doesn't want to give away the child when it's born?", Lazard queried.

Rufus sighed: "Part of the contract was a c-section under general anesthesia, followed by a cure and a restore. When she'll come to again, there won't be any signs that she ever was pregnant and the baby will be already in our apartment, if nothing goes wrong."

"From your mouth to the goddess ear! At least, if I can trust your word, you're taking better care of that woman than your father did with my mother. But, if I may ask, why are you telling me this?" Lazard said.

"Well the first part, about the woman expecting, my father knows about. It was the condition under which he accepted my relationhip with Reno: I was obligated to "produce" an heir. But that the baby will be in fact the child of Reno and me - that's a secret only Reno, me, Tseng and now you know about."

"And how does it come that you're suddenly developing brotherly feelings?", the director queried suspiciously.

Rufus handed him over the research papers concerning the future of the continent. "Read this and you'll understand why we'll have to stop my father!"

"So, you need just an ally?"

"Please read before you pass a verdict! And there's another matter... "

"Which?", Lazard asked.

"As I told you I was raised by the Turks. They taught me a lot of things: I'm a decent sniper, can do some hand-to-hand fighting - and hacking."

"And?"

"After I noticed that father's behaviour was changing, I've hacked the files of his personal doctor. And I've found something what proved my suspicions to be true. His doctor wrote in his notes that he thinks that Rudolf ShinRa might be suffering from the beginnings of dementia. But father refused to undergo further examinations."

Lazard nodded: " I noticed a slight change in his behaviour too. You didn't take part in the last board meeting, where he suddenly came up with cost savings ?"

Ahter Rufus stated that Lazard did know know the reason of his abscence, the Director continued: "Aside from that I've got the impression that he just nodded of everything what Hojo, Heidegger and Scarlet said, he seemed to miss the plot a few times while he was talking. I never noticed this before. His speeches might have been boring before, but he always managed to get to the point."

Rufus nodded: " Indeed. And I noticed these changes too. Just do me a favour and look through the papers. They emphasize how serious the situation is."

While Lazard was reading, Rufus closed his eyes for a short nap. The last night had been exhausting. Reno woke up two times with bad nightmares and it took hours to calm him down again. Since the day they were informed that the surrogate mother was pregnant, Reno had become more and more oversensitive and he rarely smiled anymore. It seemed that the bad memories of his own past were affecting him seriously.

When they arrived at Junon, Lazard gave the file back to Rufus and stated : "I see your point now. And I'll support you. But there's more to say about your father."

"Yes. And what ?"

"The cost savings. Do you think you could meet me at the military hospital of the regulars at four o' clock?"

Rufus looked at his wrist-watch. Eleven thirty. The meeting with the electronic guys would begin at twelve and it would by no means last longer than three p.m. "Sure. But why the military hospital of the regulars? You're Director of SOLDIER ?"

"I'd like you to have a talk with the doctors there. But you'll see, " said Lazard and went in direction of the SOLDIER garrison.

Punctually at four' o clock they met again at the entrance of the hospital of the big regulars garrison which was stationed in Junon.

"I hope you don't mind if Reno's accompanying us," said the VP.

"Not at all. Where's your colleague?" he asked , nodding courtly to Reno.

"Visiting a friend in the harbour area. Any problems to await here?", replied the Turk.

"No, no. We'll just have a talk with the leading medic officer here," shrugged Lazard and went forward.

After they'd passed a couple of grey floors, they heard a low whimpering from one of the rooms.

"What's happening there?", Rufus asked a nurse who was hurrying down the floor.

"Circumcision, " she muttered and disappeared into the next floor.

"A circumcision?", wondered the VP. Circumcisions were standard, even obligatory procedure for cadets and regulars as they proved to be an effictive measure to contain veneral diseases , but they were performed under local anesthesia.

When Rufus looked questioningly at Lazard, the Director began: "That's what I wanted to talk about..."

But at this moment the whimpering raised suddenly to a highpitched agonized screaming. All of them grew pale, even Reno who had more than a few times watched "interrrogations" performed by the Turks, even took part in some of them.

_But, Gods, this was a kid!_

They stood there, shocked and mute.

About then minutes later a male nurse left the room, carrying a whimpering, shaking teen who was clad in a cheap paper gown.

"The cost savings your father decided include that from now on regulars and cadets have to pay for pain killers and local anesthesia. And general anesthesia is only applied at bigger surgeries. So, if they can't pay, they have to suffer. Concerning the cadets, as soon as I told the news to the General, we, that is Sephiroth, the two Commanders and myself, decided to cover the costs for pain medications and local anesthesias with our own personal assets. But there isn't really anything we can do for the regulars. Heidegger is in charge of them and he doesn't really care about if they're in pain or not," Lazard explained.

"These aren't cost savings, this is barbarism!," Rufus growled, "Let's talk to the medic!"

While his lover and the Director were talking, Reno hurried over to the nurse, calling: "Wait!"

The orderly looked up, clearly in shock when he realized that it was a Turk who was approaching him and asked very respectfully: "Sir ?"

He looked relieved when he watched Reno rolling up the left sleeve, showing his materia bracelet.

Reno looked down at the tearstreamed face of the boy who was clutching desperately his hands on his lap. He couldn't be older than maybe twelve or thirteen.

The Turk touched the arms of the boy and when the kid winced, he whispered "Hey hey. I just want to help you. Don't be afraid. Now, just take away your hands so that I can cast the cure."

When the young recruit did as demanded, cleary not really aware what was happening around him in his haze of pain, Reno slowly lifted the gown. He looked for a second at the bloodstained bandage which covered the severed penis and then he cast the cure. The boy sighed with relief and his head lolled back, resting at the shoulder of the nurse.

"Thank you, Sir!," the nurse muttered lowly, " I'll remove now the bandage and clean him up before the bood dries and the bandage sticks on the skin."

Reno nodded and the nurse carried the boy into one of the rooms.

_'This could have been your child. This could have been your boy crying in agony. This could have been your child ...This could have been...'_

The thoughts circled mercylessly in his mind when he felt his stomach lurching. He reached the restroom just in time, clinging on the toilet bowl, changing between retching and sobbing.

_' A quacksalver did this to him when he was eight. They didn't even let him the time to recover when the first customer came. His mother smiling and tucking away a bundle of Gil notes... And then there were only pain and blood and screams...'_

He only noticed that he was screaming when suddenly was a bunch of people around him. He heard Rufus voice, his arms embracing him. Then the pinching feeling of a needle in his arm before he faded into nothing.

XXXXXX

"He's traumatized, " stated Lazard while he was watching his halfbrother sitting at the side of the bed where the young sedated Turk was lying. When Rufus nodded, Lazard said: " Ever thought about councelling?"

"Until now, we managed to deal with it. But since the pregnancy was confirmed...," Rufus sighed.

"We have an exellent psychologist in the medical department of SOLDIER. A specialist for PTSD. He managed even the recovery of Fair and another young SOLDIER after the events with the Koibito last year. If you want me to, I could arrange an appointment."

"I'll have to talk with Reno first. Do you think that this specialist is reliable with keeping secrets too himself?"

"Absolutely. Dr. Martin is one of the most trustworthy persons I'ver ever known."

"Ok then. Like I said, I'll talk with Reno first. And I just hope the guys here in this hospital will keep their mouthes shut."

"You shouldn't worry about that. There's a nurse who promised to take care of this problem. Reno cured the little recruit and the nurse feels that he should do something."

"And the medic?", asked Rufus.

"He'll keep it under the carpet too. And he promised to mail you the statement of costs concerning the medications not later than tomorrow afternoon. All circumcisions and not life-saving surgeries are cancelled until then."

The VP said, still holding Reno's hand: " Very well. I'll ask the same of the leading medic of Midgar's regular military hospital. Next thing I'll do is to meet Tseng and give him order to find out where all this saved money goes to."

"My guess is that it will be added to Hojo's budget. But we can't know this for sure. You're right that the Turks should take care of that. But I'd like to suggest another measure. "

"And which would this be ?", asked Rufus, still holding his lover's hand.

"That Sephiroth, Rhapsodos and Hewley take part in this meeting too. You'll need allies - or not?"

When Rufus turned his head and looked at his halfbrother questioningly, Lazard said: " Sephiroth was exploited by your father all his life. He was tortured in Hojo's lab as well. Rhapsodos and Hewley had a bit of protection from Hollander, but no-one of them would have any qualms to fight against our father. So, what do you think?"

"I agree," the VP shook his head : " I should have done something much more earlier."

The Director of SOLDIER tilted his head: " Maybe...yes. But I think, you did as much as you could do. You've had a lot on your mind lately."

Rufus nodded. "Thank you...We should head back soon. I've called Rude. He isn't an expert pilot like Reno, but he should us bring back to Midgar safely. And I'll be the copilot. Would you mind to take care of Reno until we reach Midgar?"

"I'll keep him safe. Do you think he can return to his job after this?"

"I don't know," Rufus sighed, " I just wish, I'd waited a bit longer with the baby."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, neither the story nor anything else (exept my OCs) and I don't make any profit by writing this.

**Author's note: **Can't believe it myself - but here's chapter six!

**Warnings: **Nothing serious, aside from Reno's trauma, Cid's language and a tiny bit of citrus.

**Chapter 6**

**Dealing with the past, a Cadet's Afternoon, and something about SOLDIERS and pets**

Lazard looked questioningly at Rufus when he entered the passenger's section only about ten minutes after they started.

"Everything ok?", he asked.

"Yes. We're on autopilot now, " said Rufus, kneeling aside of the stretcher where Reno laid and tooking his hand again, "He didn't woke up?"

When Lazard confirmed that Reno was still fast asleep, the VP asked about the other cost savings his father'd decided.

"First thing is, that from now on for all units of the ShinRa army sick days aren't any longer paid if they aren't caused by service for ShinRa. SOLDIER won't be affected by that really much as they hardly ever get sick, but for the cadets and the regulars this measure will be quite hard. As far as the regulars are concerned, no meat, nor poultry or fish are allowed in their cafeteria from now on. The proteins are to be completely replaced by cheap soya products. Eggs are to be replaced by vegetable products as well. But this won't affect the cadets , only the regulars. Concerning the cadets though: from now on the saturday afternoons aren't any longer free time. Instead classes will take place so the first year training can be reduced from twelve to ten months.

"That's insane! Does he want to demoralize the forces?," Rufus muttered and shook his head pensively:

"My father did this on purpose. He knew I had a appointment in the hospital that day and he knew we would have a fight about these cost savings. So he brought up the topic on a day when I couldn't attend the meeting. Gods, the salaries of the regulars are poor enough. I bet some of them only stay in the army because they would have to live on porridge and potatoes under the plate."

Lazard looked curiously at his half-brother: "I wonder what became of that cold bastard old man ShinRa had raised?"

Rufus stroked softly Reno's cheek, who was finally stirring: "Love can change your point of view in surprising ways."

About forty minutes later Rude announced that they were approaching Midgard and the VP went again into the cockpit to assist him with the landing.

When they left the chopper, Reno was on wobbly feet, but managed to walk with Rufus's help.

Holding with one arm Reno, while he tried to keep with his left hand the ash-blond hair out of his eyes, he shouted in an attempt to drown out the thunderous wind on the roof of the ShinRa building: "I'll send you a message as soon as possible!"

_'Which means after he had his talk with Tseng'_, Lazard thought, nodding. _' No need to speak it out and put our little conspiration at risk. They would need to find hidden ways of communication and safe places for meetings' _The Director was already planning ahead when he went to his own apartment.

XXXXXX

When they finally made it to VP's apartment, Rufus lowered his lover carefully on the bed and undressed him.

"Uh, sorry babe, but I don't think I'm in the mood for this right now," slurred the Turk.

"Of course not," smiled his lover, "I'm just bringing you to bed...Please, Reno, tell me what's wrong," said Rufus when Reno winced.

"That's what they told me...always."

"But you know that I'd never do a thing like this to you. You don't do such a thing to a person who you love," murmured Rufus, his heart shattering as he had to watch helplessly when the only person he ever really loved was falling apart before his eyes.

" Always the past comes back and bites you in the ass when you don't expect it. I should have known better. I was happy, for the first time in my life and I felt safe with you. I was so sure that I finally buried my past. But first, there was the baby and then, when I heard the boy crying...You should know, I wasn't born in a hospital. They did it when I was eight...They were holding me down and then there was this greasy old fucker with a scalpel...I was still bleeding when my first customer came!" Reno reared up, biting his lips to prevent himself from another fit before he calmed down again: "What did they say at the hospital?"

"You're suffering a serious nervous breakdown and probably PTSD."

"Shit", whispered Reno,"When a Turk is injured physically - no problem. But when he looses his marbles - that means retirement. And you know as well like me what this means: a bullet between your eyes.

"No, no, I wouldn't allow anyone to hurt you!"

"Of course you wouldn't, I know this. But still your old man is in charge of ShinRa, not you."

"Please, Reno, neither myself nor Tseng would allow this!"

"He won't have a choice - just like with Veld..." Reno's voice sounded endlessly tired now, " These are the rules of the Turks..."

Rufus took hold on his lover's arm: " Nothing like this is going to happen. Thanks to Lazard, it looks like we have maybe SOLDIER on our side now. And... if I have to kill my father with my owns hands to keep you safe, I'll do it!"

The doorbell rang.

"That's Tseng. Please take your tablet now and try to sleep while Tseng and me are discussing what to do to against my father. Please..."

Reno nodded and swallowed obediently the pill Rufus gave him together with a glass of water.

Rufus closed his eyes for a moment before he answered the door. That meek gesture of his beloved man made clear to him more than anything else in which state he was.

"Tseng..."

The leader of the Turks nodded curtly when he entered the spacious apartment. After Rufus had closed the door behind him, he said: "Rude gave me already a complete rapport about the events in Junon. How is Reno?"

"Sleeping. He was diagnosed with a severe nervous breakdown. I gave hime one of the strong sedatives the doctor in the military hospitaly prescribed."

"I was always afraid this would happen one day. The best Turk I've ever trained - and the most breakable,"

Tseng shook his head sadly:"He never told me really any details about his past. Only that he was born in that house, called "The Red Lantern" - one of the countless small backyard brothels not even Don Corneo knows about. Three whores, the owner and a bouncer. He stayed there until he was thirteen, then he was able to flee. After that, he lived for three years on his own under the plate : thefts, robberies, streetfights and so on. That's the way I found him."

Rufus decided not to tell Tseng about the cruel details of Reno's experiences," What became of the "Red Lantern?"

"I sent Rude to take care of it - together with a bunch of young Turk trainees. It was a good exercise for them. Officially, a "John" got on a killing spree and set the house on fire after he was finished.

"But that doesn't change Reno's situation. He told me that ...he told me of the rules of the Turks. I know them, of course, but I'd never thought that..."

The leader of the Turks said calmly: " I'd suggest that what both of you will do first thing on the next morning is to fly to your apartment in Costa Del Sol. Reno has still more than enough leave days in his credits. So a two week leave won't be a problem. I have something in mind. But for this, I'm going to need the help of SOLDIER, especially Lazard and Genesis..."

" Oh , by the way, Lazard made a suggestion concerning Reno. He offered the help of a Dr. Martin to councelling Reno..."

Tseng hmmed: "Exellent choice. I wish we had such an luminary psychologist among our own staff. An expert for PTSD. You should accept the offer."

Rufus nodded.

"I understand why you want to talk with Lazard. But Genesis ?, "echoed Rufus, Why...?"

"You'll see," Tseng smiled, "I'll send Cissnei, together with Martin to you as soon as I spoke with Deusericius, the General and Rhapsodos. I won't be able to talk to Hewley and Fair as they are on a mission, but this doesn't really matter in this case."

"Very well, Tseng. But at first I have to send a message to the leading medic officer of the military hospital of the regulars in Midgar."

"I see. But he, as well as the leading medical officer from Junon military hospital can send you the statement of cost to Costa Del Sol and you can transfer the payments from there- or not?"

"Sure - but why?", The VP inquired.

"Because I want to see both of you in relatively safety for the time being. Parts of the cost-savings go to Scarlett for her "Sister Ray project", parts go to Heidegger for the enlargement of the regular army and even a few breadcrumbs go to Palmer. But the biggest piece of the cake will go to Hojo. And I still don't know what he's planning. It will take time to hack his files - probably months, possibly years - but until then no-one exept your father knows what he's planning- and we have a very threatening situation here."

"And my father? His mental state?"

"Please trust me, the Turks will watch him very carefully. And if you allow me a remark, Sir: it was very careless of you to sneak into the files of your fathers personal doctor, " the leader of the Turks smirked, "Please don't do that again."

"Very well, Tseng. I'll behave from now on. So I can await your message in Costa Del Sol?"

"Yes, Sir. Good Night, Sir!," and with these words Tseng left Rufus apartment.

XXXXXX

"Meh! Our very last free Saturday afternoon and you have to have your C-day today, " muttered Tommy when he was dealing out cards, sitting at Kris's bed. The dormatory was empty aside of them as Kris was the only member of his squad who was from outside Midgar. So, as Kris had to spend the time in bed, Tommy decided to teach him how to play Poker.

"How was it, by the way?", the boy from under the plate asked.

"Hmm, the worsest part was the injection. That really sucked. But after that I decided to close my eyes. I didn't want to watch them carving on my private parts."

His friend bursted with laughing.

"Hey, what's so funny?," growled Kris.

"I bet...,"gasped Tommy, "I bet they carved flower ranks around your dick!"

"Hahah, just what I needed right now...You can't remember when they did it to you?"

"Nah, when you're born in a hospital in Midgar or Junon, they do it as soon as you're slipped out of your mother's belly."

"But well, there's no need that you sit with me all afternoon, When the effect of the local anesthesia is fading and I'll have to take the painkiller, I'll sleep anyway the rest of the day - or so the doctor said."

"But until this's going to happen I'll teach you how to play poker. Believe me, when you're a full grown SOLDIER you'll need it!," replied Tommy, smirking.

Just in this moment the door was smashed open and and extremely exited Kunsel bursted in, accompagnied by a pretty looking Third Class, obviously of Wutaian origin.

Kunsel called: "Ho Ho Ho! Happy C-day!"

"Uh, hi Kunsel, really nice that you pay a visit to me. But I'm afraid I have to take the painkillers very soon,"gasped Kris when he felt a slight sting in his neither regions.

"No way, " called Kunsel, swinging his materia armlet, "Today we're going to Sheng's restaurant as they're having their 'All you can eat day' today. And I'm planning to take you guys out to mark the occasion. No way you spent your last free Saturday afternoon in bed! And, Oh, by the way, this is Ken, my friend - and much more than that," said Kunsel, giving Ken a slight hug.

"You mean, you want to perform a cure on me?", asked Kris amazed, " I 've never saw before someone performing magic!"

"There's a first time for everything," said Kunsel cheerfully, "Now toss off the planket and let the cure do it's work."

When Kris hesitated, Kunsel and his compagnion grinned and he said: "Oh, comm'on, I'm pretty sure you've got nothing we didn't seen before."

And true, when Kris watched with fascination how Kunsel's hand glowed in an eery shine, he forgot all of his embarrassment. A slight feeling of warmth - and it was over in a couple of seconds.

"Now get up, take a shower and dress up. The Wutaian chicken, the spare-ribs and the Wan-Tan are waiting for us. ...And by the way...You should wait with removing the bandage until you are under the shower, when it's thoroughly soaked.

While Kris was showering and trying to get used to the sight of his redesigned - bicolored! - dick (Aah, it seemed they had cut off at least half of the skin!), Kunsel and Ken decided to teach Tommy how to equip materia.

Fifteen minutes later Tommy was panting and covered in sweat.

"Huh, what did you do to him?," asked Kris when he came in again, " Looks like you did at least two hundred push-ups."

"He tried to equip a materia, " smiled Ken, " Don't worry, Tommy! Most of us spend at least one or two weeks with dayly training until we can do it without any difficulties."

"You want to try it too?,"queried Kunsel, grinning mischeviously at Kris.

"Yes, yes, absolutely! So, how it's done?" Kris was more than eager to try it out.

"The most important ability to do magic is visualisation, "Kunsel explained, " So, in case of equipping a materia, I always found that the most easy way to do it is to imagine that the orb is changing into a drop of viscous fluid which flows slowly into the slot."

Kris nodded eagerly and took the bracelet and the green orb from Kunsel's hands. He closed his eyes when his fingers closed around the orb, it felt warm in his hand, even slightly hot, but not in a unpleasant way. "Is it a Fire?, "he asked.

"Very good! Yes, it is a first level fire, " said Kunsel calmly, "Now try!"

Kris closed his eyes again and imagined how the hard green orb was changing into a honey-like substance. Slowly the orb changed into a drop and the drop grow longer and longer...and then in was settled in the slot of the bracelet, changed again into the solid orb it was before.

"What the heck...?!, " gasped Kunsel, " You made it on your very first try! And obviously without any effort!"

Tommy and Ken looked at him with big eyes.

"I...I just did, what you told me to do. I changed the orb into a kind of honey and then then it simply flowed into the slot..."

The Second Class nodded and smiled: "You did very well, Kris. But now, let's go to Sheng's and fill our empty stomachs."

_'This, for sure, was something Genesis would be interested to hear about. Until now, aside from his outstanding ability to focus on a problem and to make instinctively the right decisions, well the achievements of the boy were ok, but nothing exceptional. He would make a good Third Class,he was intelligent, his abilities in sword work and hand-to-hand were satisfactory, but he didn't show any promise to make it into a higher class - which would exclude him from the mentorship program._

"OK, guys, let's hit the train to sector three, before at Sheng's only rice and noodles are left for us!"

XXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later all of them took seat in a cosy Wutaian restaurant, their plates filled with loads of meat and vegetables. Giant bowls with rice and noodles were on every table, kept warm with hot plates.

"Sir, " muttered Tommy after he swallowed a bite of pork and looked at Kunsel, "May I ask a question?"

"Sure, but please call me Kunsel. So, what is it?"

"Well...Sir...I mean Kunsel...By no means I want to sound disrespectful. But as far is I could see, well it seems to me that most of the SOLDIERs are...," and here Tommy lost his courage, "Is it true that the Mako changes you in...that way...I mean like you and Ken?"

Kunsel looked helplessly at his lover who grinned at him challenging.

"Yeah, love, you accepted the question and now you're obliged to give an proper anwer," Ken smirked.

Kunsel harrumphed. "Ok. Actually they are telling you these things right before you sign the actual contract for SOLDIER. But I don't see any harm when I explain it already now to you," again a pause,

"Soo, ummh, no, Tommy. It hasn't anything to do with the Mako or the J-cells - at least not directly," after that he continued, " I guess that you know already that there are three kinds of guys...heteros, bisexuals and gays. Most people think that heteros are the majority, but I know for a fact, that the bisexuals are the majority, only most of them doesn't know about it - or doesn't want to know it."

"Oh, please come to the point, "grinned Ken.

"Ok,ok, " sighed Kunsel and continued seriously, " There are two problems with SOLDIERs: First is: You know that even a Third Class is at very least two or three times stronger an a sturdy average man?"

The boys nodded.

"So when you're doing it with a woman, you have to be very careful. I don't won't to make you afraid, but at the beginnings of SOLDIER, there were some very...nasty...accidents. Broken bones and worser. So, if you want to sleep with a woman, there isn't another choice for you than to stay passive. Kneel, take a seat or lay down flat on your back and let then the woman do all the work - or you endanger your girl's health. OK. Second problem is the way how SOLDIER works: in contrast to the regulars, we rarely work in big troop units, the war in Wutai had been a rare exeption to this. So, we usually go on missions in small units from two to maximal seven men and - most important - we have to be on standby nearly all the time - exept if we're on vacancies. Often it's a question of a couple of hours when the next mission begins. And there are hardly any women who like to live like this. Sooo...,"

Kunsel took a deep breath, "Yes, we have heteros among us. A couple of them were lucky enough to find incredibly patient women. Others go one time a week to the the Honeybee Inn, where some of the girls are specialized in doing SOLDIERs. Bust most of us end up with discovering the advantages of a friendship with benefits - with your comrades. They're always there for you, they understand you...and so on. And some of us, who are really lucky, are finding true love that way. But whatever way you'll choose: you should know that the enhancements make you infertile. Not impotent, but infertile. If you accept the treatments , you'll never have children on your own."

"Thank you for your honest answer, Kunsel," said Tommy, " It's ok for me. All I ever wanted to do is to care for my little sister. I don't want to have children of my own - I'm rather looking forward to see one day my little nieces and nephiews... And concerning the other thing - , " he smiled, " I think I can manage to live with meeting the Honeybee girls at the weekends."

"And you Kris ?, " asked Ken.

Kris snickered, already slightly tipsy from the three cups of Sake he'd consumed: " I think, SOLDIER is perfect for me. I can't even remember ever being interested in girls," he said and hickupped.

Kunsel and Ken laughed heartily: " Well then, congratulations! You're fourteen, aren't you?"

When Kris nodded, Ken said: "In most parts of the continents sixteen is the age of consent. In the Grasslands too?"

Kris nodded again and Ken continued: "Then I'm sure a goodlooking guy like you won't have any difficulties to find a boyfriend here when you'll reach the age of consent."

The boy from the Grasslands looked at Kunsel's lover : "Ken, may I ask you a question too?"

When Kunsel's lover gave him a slight nod, Kris asked: " Is it true that in Wutai they don't have an age of consent?"

Ken tilted his head: " We don't have a number which marks this age, that's true. But in no way sex with children is allowed. When I was thirteen, I witnessed the execution of a man who raped a small boy. Wasn't a nice sight, I can tell you that. The man had screamed for more than an hour. But I didn't had a choice. Every man, from us teenagers up to the very old men were forced to watch it, " Ken's face was very earnest now, " So, to answer your question... in fact, we have a _stage_ of consent. You know, every boy needs his own time to grow up... Some of them are fully matured with thirteen, some aren't ready before they are seventeen. So, we in Wutai, determine a boy's maturity by his physical developement. And in case of doubt, a healer determines if the boy is mature or not."

It was long past "lights out" when they returned to the barracks, but somehow Kunsel managed to cover up for them. He said to the guards something about their "leisure time activities" - obviously Kunsel knew everything about everybody at the base - and they let them pass without any further comments.

After they delivered the meanwhile fully drunken Tommy in his dormatory, Kunsel and Ken brought Kris into dormatory Five. When they helped him into his bed, unnoticed by the other nine snoring cadets, Kunsel handed Kris over a small brown paperbag : " You'll find it useful when you're busy with yourself - or somebody else, " he muttered and and disappeared together with Ken.

Kris was still sober enough to open the bag. He took out the small black bottle and read what was printed on it: "Wet Lube". Oh. Even in his Sake intoxication Kris realized what the content of the bottle was for. He decided to try out it tomorrow, as long as his squad was asleep.

XXXXXXXXX

Some days later, near Rocket-Town

Zack and Angeal crawled through the underbrush of the small copse of birches twenty miles west of the city limits of Rocket town. They were well prepared: their Ice-resistant armor was equipped and both of them had mastered poison materia at hand.

"You really think we'll find it here?", Zack whispered. Angeal shrugged: "It's worth a try. We'd already searched in most of the caves of the western ridge and the last farmer we asked said he saw it fly towards this direction. And if there are no eligible caves available then Ice dragons sometimes choose clearings in boreal forests for sleeping places. But if we aren't lucky here...," the Commander was interrupted by a low hiss.

Angeal grinned: "That's it ! Like we discussed , I will cast first a Bio 3 and you attack with your sword, then we will change, until it's defeated. Is your Poison ready?"

"Of course! Man, I'm no longer a helpless puppy!", Zack hissed.

Angeal smiled whistfully. His puppy - and lover - had grown into a fully serviceable First Class Soldier.

Then they got sight of the dragon. It was a big female, but instead of being plain bue, it had some violet spots at it's side.

The fight had been shorter than the SOLDIERs anticipated. The beast seemed to act relatively slow and sluggish. After Angeal's third attack with the Poison materia, Zack managed to finish it off wit his junior Buster Sword.

After the dragon had dissolved into the Lifestream and both of the fighters had catched their breat again, Zack gasped: " That's been quite easy. Probably she was stuffed with prey."

"Not only that...,"said Angeal and pointed at a heap of twigs and leafes, " She was building a nest."

"Shit, that means...,"

"There could be a male somewhere around here. But for now, we should head back. We need to re-equip our armour and our materia."

When they were on their way back to Rocket Town - this time choosing a small path instead of crawling through the underbrush, they found a den of Bandersnatches - or what was left of it. It looked like the female had bravely tried to defend her cubs, but all her efforts were without success. The remains of the mother and their cubs laid astrewn in the destroyed den. It was a strange fact, that if a monster attacked a monster, the corpse of the inferior creature wouldn't dissolve into the Lifestream.

"So that was her last lunch," said Angeal, "No wonder she was so gorged."

Zack tilted his head: "Do you hear that?" There was a low howling coming from one of the hedges behind the den.

Before Angeal could stop him, Zack ran to the bush. A moment later he reappeared with a whimpering grey bundle of fur in his arms. "Look, one of the cubs survived! Oh, please can we keep it?"

The older SOLDIER frowned and took a closer look at the young Bandersnatch: "NO, we can't! It's a Bandersnatch, not a puppy. It's spurting already the first traces of his golden mane, which means it needs it's mother's milk only additional to the meat she would provide. But It's still too young to care for itself. Please set it down, Zack. We should put it out of it's misery." And he drew the Buster Sword.

"No, Angeal, It's just a baby! You can't kill a baby, even it's a Bandersnatch!"

"Zack, my love, we can't keep it! It's a wild animal and in six or seven months it will have grown to the size of an adult panter!"

Zack shook his head stubbornly, the little Bandersnatch whimpered pitiously and snuggled his head into Zack's throat and Angel was confronted with two pairs of puppy eyes, a blue pair which seemed to be ready to break out in tears at any time and a golden pair which just looked fearfully. '_Oh...what the hell.' _As hard as he was fighting the feeling, the warrior felt his heart melting. The love of his life and that little helpless being, seemingly begging for it's life after it had to watch the death of his mother and his siblings._ 'DAMN!'_

Angeal pointed at Zack: "YOU will take care of...of...,"

"His name is Fang," added Zack helpfully.

"Fang. Well, YOU will take care of Fang. And YOU will have to explain to Captain Highwind why we brought a Bandersnatch back from a Dragon's hunt. And as soon as we arrive in Midgar, we'll try to find a zoo which is willing to adopt it!"

Zack grinned and took out of his emergency pack the foldable backpack.

XXXXXXXXX

One hour later they sat in the kitchen of Captain Cid Highwind. Although he owned actually a real bureau, he preferred to use his kitchen as his semi-official office. Most discussions were dissolved more quickly and in a much more comfortable way with a cup of tea and a simmering teapot in the background and Shera preparing some hotch-pot or whatever she decided to cook..

"So, did you get dat fucking beast who tried to eat my airship?" he asked while he raised his eybrows, looking at the younger SOLDIER who carried his backpack _backwards_. Weard - this way that thing looked nearly like a baby carrier. The rumors that Mako did strange things to the SOLDIERs brains were probably true. He deemed himself lucky that he never decided to take part in that crazy stuff.

"Well, that depends on how you look at it," answered Commander Hewley.

"Whadde fuck do you mean by that, man?"

"The Dragon who attacked your airship...Can you remember if it had any violet dots at the side of his body?"

"Nah! t'was just a plain blue Ice dragon. Why?"

"Well, we killed a dragon, but it was a female with the spots I just mentioned. And there's even more to it than that. When we killed her, she was just building a nest."

"Fuck! Fuckety fuck! You mean, that means there's more than one of them around?", Cid cursed.

Angeal nodded: "Yes. And the worsest thing is that the hunting grounds of the male dragons are much larger than the ones of the females. The dragon which attacked you could have easily his sleeping place three hundred miles away from here. Is your airship ready ?"

"Tomorrow I'll have her fully fixed. What you're planning? A round-trip?"

"Something of that kind," nodded the Commander." It'll be much easier to discover tracks from the air. Lieutenant Fair will stay here to keep sure that no attacks are happening around Rocket Town while we are on our search mission."

"That's I'll call a good plan, Hewley! The Highwind will be ready at latest at tenhundred, " Highwind said.

And exactly that was the moment Fang choose to stick out his head of the backpack, howling, deciding it was definitely time for a meal.

"WHAT THE HELL !", shouted Highwind.

Angeal covered his face, sighing.

"It's just a baby Bandersnatch , Sir, "piped Zack up, "He won't do any harm to anyone."

Before Cid could give anymore of his nasty comments, Shera cooed: " Ooh, you should let him out! He looks like he needs some milk." And she hurried over to the cupboard, fetching a bowl an d filled it with the milk which was kept warm in a pot at the side of the oven.

"SHERA ! THAT'S THE MILK FOR MY FUCKING TEA! , " thundered Cis, but his wife, used to ignore the outbursts of her husband (as well as the falling mirror over the wash-bowl, shattering in thousend pieces - the third one for this year) put the bowl on the floor and Fang sniffed curiously at it. It took him just a few seconds to figure out how to sip the milk.

"Isn't he smart?," Zack smiled.

Cid and Angeal groaned.

"OK," said Cid, "For my part you can keep that little monster. But I demand that it gets an collar and and leash. If I ever catch it without the leash, I swear, my harpoon will it pierce faster than you can say stop!"

"And where can I get that stuff?," asked Zack timidly.

"Go to Matty the leatherworker. He lives three houses on the left. He should be able to improvise something. But hurry up. He's an early sleeper!"

XXXXXXXX

A couple of hours later Angeal and Zack were lying in their comfortable bed in the 'Old Rocket's Inn'. They were spooning with each other, their tongues dancing the eternal waltz which was elder than the time.

Then Fang who slept fitfully on his blanket until then, started to yowl. He didn't left it at that. Minutes later he was scratching at the door.

"Yes, my puppy, now it's time to pull your duty! A Bandersnatch never soils it's den. So...get the leash and take him for a walk."

Zack was peeved at this. He had put a long day behind him, killed a dragon, was tired - and in spite of al, that he was needy for his lover.

"Oh, Fang! You're so clever or not? Why can't you simply learn to use a bathroom? It's not_ that_ complicated, believe me!"

After fifteen minutes - Fang seemed to be quite delicate about where to put his dump, and there where several places he just had to mark with a dash here and there, until they approached the sheep pen of Mr. Eastwood.

"Comm'on, Fang! This is the perfect place!" And for once, Fang seemed to agree with Zack. The dump he left was...impressive, to say at least.

XXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Angeal and Zack were eating their breakfast while Fang was resting peacefully under the table, Mr. Eastwood entered the inn, carrying a big dirty plastic sack, definitely bloodstained.

Zack's eyes grew big: " I can ensure you, Mr. Eastwood, that Fang didn't harm any of your sheeps. He was all the night with us. I just went one time out to take him for a walk, you know? But he never was alone."

"Yeah, yeah, " muttered the farmer, " Never claimed that. In fact cause your little monster there, " he pointed with the tip of his boot at Fang," We had the first peaceful night for weeks now. The wolfes don't dare to come when they smell Bandersnatch's shit. Here, in the sack are some goodies for your little beast. Of course he can shit around my farm as much as he want." And with these words the farmer left.

Minutes later Zack had led Fang into the backyard, where the Bandersnatch cub was munching happily on a sheep's head.

The young First Class grinned: " Hey that's a pretty cool way to earn one's livelihood! Now I know for sure that you're a smart boy!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, neither the story nor anything else (exept my OCs) and I don't make any profit by writing this.

**Author's note:** Yes, I know I changed Cloud's date of birth. But well, this is an AU...

**Warnings: **Medical stuff and and a spicy lemon at the end of the chapter.

**Chapter 7: Changing Destiny**

It was Tseng who suggested to meet in a small Costa-Del-Solian-style bar under the plate. Lazard took place where his guests were already waiting. The "Argenta Luna" was still in sector six, near Wall market, but closer to the train graveyard, where sector seven began.

Sephiroth, Genesis and Tseng were already seated in a booth , a couple of moments later the Director arrived. A waitress approached them and asked them for their orders. Without any further comments, Lazard and Tseng ordered plain water, while Genesis demanded a Tequila Sunrise and Sephiroth nothing.

"So, did you read the papers I sent you ?", Lazard asked them after the waitress hurried away obviously intimidated by the four stern looking men.

Sephiroth nodded curtly, but Genesis queried: " I bet there's more about than just an ecological problem, so serious as this might be. So, what's going on?"

"Later," said Tseng. "I suggested this place for a meeting, not for the actual discussion which will take place at... another location. I'm afraid I have to ask you for your trust. But we need certain technical devices to communicate with the other person."

Muteness returned again when the waitress served their drinks and the men payed the bill.

Sephiroth and Genesis immediatly understood. Tseng would bring them to one of the safe houses - the best kept secrets of the Turks. "There's a Van waiting for us in the alley behind the bar," Tseng said.

Sephiroth replied calmly: "And this Van won't have any windows, I suppose." When the leader of the Turks nodded, the General continued: "If it weren't for Lazard and the fact that the Commanders and myself noticed certain...differences in the leadership of ShinRa, I'd refuse. But as the situation is..."

Genesis nodded: "I agree. This whole situation feels like we're all sitting on a ticking time-bomb. So, well, for now we'll trust you.

"Very well then, " said Tseng after they'd finished their drinks more or less, " I'll go first, together with Sephiroth. Then, after a couple of minutes like we discussed, Lazard, you will follow with Genesis as you know the positition of the Van. Agreed ?"

It was on the tip of Genesis's tongue to make a remark about cheap spy movies, if he weren't fully aware of the seriousness of the situation. So he simply nodded.

After a ride of at least half an hour in the (as already assumed) windowless Van which seemingly was additioningly soundproof, they arrived in a underground garage of that sort which existed probably hundredfold in upper Midgar. The Van stopped immediatly before the door which led to the elevators.

When they reached the twenty-fourth floor, it stopped and Tseng led them through a dim corridor to the featureless door of an apartment.

The door was opened and Elena let them in.

Obviously this wasn't an actual safe house, but more a improvised communication center of the Turks as the only equipment of the room was a table, some chairs and a big screen at the wall.

As soon as they took place, Rufus face appeared on the screen. But instead of the cool unmoving business man's face they were used to, the VP looked tired and even slightly haggard.

The VP began without the usual formalities: " Thank you for your appearance, gentlemen. Let's get right to the point. As you already know from the papers you received, we have to face a couple of serious problems which might lead to a desaster in the future: For the continent as well as for ShinRa.

First, the ecological problem caused by the draining of the Mako stream, second my father's state of mind, third , the fact that Hojo is aquiring enormous amounts of money. Obviously he's working on a secret project nobody knows about exept him and, probably, my father. Tseng, did you find out something already?"

"Nothing until now. Like we assumed, hacking Hojos files is a real challenge. My best experts are working around the clock, but, as I said it might take some time."

Sephiroth interrupted all of a sudden: " Maybe you should search for answers at other places."

The four other men looked surprised at the silver-haired fighter.

"Please, explain yourself, General," Rufus said.

"As you know, in my childhood and youth I was taught by a lot of instructors. As SOLDIER was quite new at that time, most of them were what is referred now as regulars. One of them I met a few hours ago. We talked about the cost savings and he complained that this would affect the moral of the troopers...Nothing what I didn't know about already. But then he said something interesting: During the last few months, an increasing amount of troopers had gone MIA. Far more than in the time before. As we all know, nowadays the regulars are regarded more or less as cannon fodder. When they die, their corpses are usually found on the battlefield. They normally don't go on missions like SOLDIERs, so cases of MIA were rather rare events. But my source said that in the last four months they had more than twenty cases of MIA, while formerly they had maybe six or seven troopers reported as MIA in a whole year, and it were usually the older ones. But these troopers who disappeared through these last four months were without any exeption young men between thirteen and twenty years."

"Maybe they had gone in fact AWOL and Heidegger wanted to cover up the fact that there was a problem with the moral of his troops?", asked Lazard.

The General shook his head: " They found bloodstained parts of fatigues - parts with names, dog tags, and body parts like a foot or a hand - things by which the troopers could be identificated easily - but never the actual bodies. A trooper who plans to go AWOL would either try to leave as few traces as possible or he would fake his death. But in no way he would cut of his hand, " Sephiroth looked into the cam, "Knowing Hojo's methods, and adding to this the fact that his budget has been increased considerably by the President, I would assume that he's aquiring new subjects."

The VP nodded: " This would explain the enormous arise in Hojo's budget. Tseng, I know that you're busy, but please would you try to hack Heidegger's files too?"

"Yes, Sir. Heidegger isn't as half as intelligent as Hojo, so this shouldn't be a problem."

"And now to the fourth - and most urgent matter," said Rufus. His voice was as cool like usually, but his eyes spoke volumes. " Reno. I'm sure, everybody of you knows what he means to me. But right know, his life is threatened," the VP hesitated for a moment, then he continued, " You probably know that a TURK is to be executed when he's determined as unreliable or mental instabile. Last week, Reno suffered a mental breakdown due to events of his past. And my father...well nothing he would like to do better than to give the order to execute him, - especially now as he knows that the surrogate mother is pregnant with my child. This was the condition under which he allowed me the relationship with Reno. But now, as the baby is on the way, he doesn't have any reason anymore to...accept this. He could force the TURKs to hand him out the baby, discard me and then kill Reno. But, Tseng, you said that there might be a chance to prevent this..."

"Yes, Sir. And that's why I demanded Genesis's part taking in this meeting."

"Me? Why?," asked the Commander and gave Tseng a mistrustful glare - and then he exchanged a look with Sephiroth. He didn't really trusted the Turks, exept Reno. And they owed Reno a lot. Without him they wouldn't have had a chance to arrive in time to resque Angeal, Zack and the others from the Koibito.

"Because you have the best diplomatic relations to Wutai we've got at this point of time," the leader of the TURKs said, " See, when the father of the current President initiated the Department of Administrative Research, he determined the rules for them. He was a very foreseing man and wanted to avoid any murders due to struggle for power among the family. So he decided that the TURKS were allowed to kill anyone - exept a ShinRa, even when a ShinRa gave the order to do so. On the contrary, they have strict order to keep _every_ ShinRa safe - whatever it may take. So, if Rufus and Reno would be married by law, the President could do nothing against him anymore."

"But there aren't any legal marriage ceremonies between same sex partners on the continents existing," remarked Lazard.

"Not on the continents - but in Wutai. We have a very ancient tradition of marriages between men. If the wedding would take place in the palace of Wutai, under the auspices of Lord Uero, and possibly with the presence of the media, nobody could deny the legitimacy of that marriage," Tseng said.

"You overestimate my diplomatic influence," Genesis stated, "True, Lord Uero and me are in a slightly friendly relationship. But he's very well aware that he's a ruler by grace of President ShinRa . With Godo, it would have been simple, a bag full of Gil and he would have agreed. But Uero - that's another story."

"Maybe you should take Corporal Strife with you, " said Lazard.

"Cloud ? But why?"

"Since he came out of his shell, thanks to Lt. Hunter , I noticed that he's very charming in an innocent way. He's a beautiful young man with an irrestibile smile and - most important - he doesn't have any history in Wutai. He'd never hurt any Wutaians ever before. I'm sure he'll win the hearts of the members of theWutaian court in no time," said the SOLDIER Director.

Genesis jumped off his seat, angry, looking like he was ready to throttle Lazard: "Lazard! You can't be serious! Do you really think of me that way? That I'll offer Cloud to them like a cute little virgin bride? Or should I better say a whore?"

The Director lifted his hand in an attempt to appease the Commander of the Second Class "Please calm down, Genesis! I never meant it that way. If you declare that Cloud is a virgin and that he's, according to our law, not at a legal age, they will understand and respect this!", said Lazard.

"And what about his mentor? Lt. Hunter was raped in Wutai!," shouted the redhead, " What do you think he will do when he learns that his protegé shall be the kingpin in a charme offensive?"

"Genesis, please! I ensure you that Hunter is free to accompany and watch over Strife at every moment, may it be at day or night. And like I said, Cloud won't be involved in any dubious actions. You could claim that you brought him with you to give him the opportunity to learn more about the Wutaian language and culture, " the Director tried to assuage the furious Commander.

"He could represent the future, Commander Rhapsodos. A friendlier, more respectful and less agressive ShinRa. When I take my father's place, I plan to change many things. And in this case, I could offer one thing in which Lord Uero for sure would be interested in : Independence."

"You really plan to retreat the forces from Wutai?", asked Genesis disbelievingly.

"Yes. There'll be no need anymore for Wutai's Mako sources anymore. If our plans turn out to be successful, then Wutai will be a souvereign nation again." said the VP.

"But for the time being, Lord Uero will have to deal with your father. But well, I'll try my very best," sighed Genesis.

"I agree, " Sephiroth said calmly, "But under one condition, Tseng."

"Which would that be, General?" the leader of the Turks asked.

"I want you to find out why Hollander lyed about Strife's Mako level."

Genesis gaped at Sephiroth: "He did ...what? Seph, does that mean that Cloud's Mako level isn't as high as Hollander claimed?"

The General looked at his lover pensively: "No, on the contrary. It's at least similar to your's or Angeal's level at the point of time when you joined ShinRa."

"How comes that you know about this, General?", asked Tseng.

"I beg for your understanding, but I don't want to endanger my source of information, Tseng"

The leader of the Turks sighed: "Very well then. As you granted Commander Rhapsodos the allowance at least to try to talk with Uero, I will do my best to get into Hollanders database. General, did you find anything in Strive's file about his origins? "

"Not very much, "said Sephiroth, " Date of birth 21-3-86, Place of birth: Niebelheim, born illegitime, Name of the mother: Elanor Strife, Name of the father: unknown. When Cloud was asked about his father during the assessment center, he told the officer that his mother never disclosed him his name, only that he died when Cloud was a baby. That's all we know so far."

"So we have to send an undercover agent to Niebelheim too. I'll have to think about which of my men would fit in such a rural community...," said Tseng.

Sephiroth shrugged: " What about if the chopper with Genesis, Strife and Hunter has to have a short stop at Niebelheim. With the support - and maybe a bit of intimidation provided by Genesis and Hunter, they could maybe find out a bit more. What do you think, Tseng?"

"Good idea, General. Do you think that Strife will be able to stand the pressure? As far as I know, the whole village was against him?"

"He won't be alone. And I'm sure that Hunter as well as Genesis would enjoy to frighten some of the villagers."

"Very well, " sighe

Genesis grinned ferously: " I will make use of Rapier until we'll know the truth!"

"No, Commander Rhapsodos," said the General," The last thing we would need concerning this matter is a massacre. This would only make known our...investigations to people...Well, people who shouldn't know about what we're doing. Understand?"

"Understood, Sir!", nodded Genesis, now every inch of him just being Commander Rhapsodos,

"Very well," sighed the leader of theTurks, "I'll provide you with a chopper which is equipped with a small time fuze, just enough for a emergency landing, but not enough to endanger your lifes. Shotgun has experience with this. She should be able to procure two or three hours in Niebelheim for you. Do you agree, Mr. Vice-President?"

Rufus nodded from the screen. "Agreed. So when would you be able to travel to Wutai?"

The Commander of the Second Class tilted his head : " I think, we should start at the second of November. Even if it may looks to everyone as I could make a trip to Wutai whenever I want to - I can ensure you that this isn't the case, especially as this mission will probably take more than two or three days. As a matter of fact, I have to attend six important meetings during the next three weeks. One of them, by they way will be the monthly SOLDIER Meeting with your father, which will include discussing Hunter's monthly rapport about Cloud's progress. What's your opinion? How should we proceed with it? Do you think your father knows about Cloud's real Mako level?"

The VP shrugged: "I'm sorry, but I can't tell for sure what my father knows about. You're probably all aware of the fact that he doesn't really trust me anymore. But my guess is that, as Hollander isn't among his closest trustees for years now and the good doctor has every reason to hold a grudge against my father, I'd think that he told him the official result. It would be the most rational thing to do because if he reveiled Strive's true Mako level, I have no doubt that my father would assign Strife to Hojo - which would be the very last thing Hollander wanted. So, I think you should proceed as with the rapports before - only that you add this time that it would be for Strife's benefit if he would get some experience with Wutaian culture."

Genesis sighed: " Very well. Concerning the length of my abidance...As you know , your father every time demands of me to find some Wutaian... works of arts for him."

"You mean his porn, " the VP smiled dryly.

"Yes," Genesis smirked,"I think he has practically every Hetero and Yuri Manga now what you can buy on the market. So I'll tell him that this time I'll need a couple of weeks more to find what he wants," replied Genesis.

"Very well then. Will you inform me when you leave?"

Genesis nodded. "Tseng will inform you. And, Sir? Would you please tell Reno from all of us that he should get well better soon?"

For the first time Rufus showed a real smile: "I'll do. Thank you very much."

Sephiroth nodded: " Dr. Martin will arrive at noon tomorrow. I know that he'll be able to help your future husband."

"Thank you to you too. General," Rufus said, "We should quit this communication now. Until later then."

XXXXXX

Two hours later, Sephiroth and Genesis were again in the General's apartment. Lazard had wisely decided to retreat into his own quarters, knowing that the redheaded Commander would hold a grudge against him for at least one or two days. Genesis had reclined on the bed, sipping the egg-nogg heavily spiced with rum his lover had made for him.

"So would you tell me now what's the problem with Cloud's Mako level and Hollander?"

Sephiroth sat down at the edge of the bed and looked at his lover: " As I told you already, when I was very young, not everyone in the lab treated me as a subject. There was Rhonda, a nurse, who practically raised me. But when I was six years old, Hojo decided that she was getting...too attached to me and threw her out of his team. Of course she couldn't be like a mother to me, but we were ...very close." Despite his efforts to get rid of her for good, she was, due to her exellent abilities, assigned to Hollander then."

"It must have been awful for you to be seperated from her," Genesis said compassionately.

"Yes it was. But, you know..., " The General smiled, thinking of the cookies and sweets Rhonda gave him at their secret meetings, "Rhonda has a good head on her shoulders and so we managed to meet secretely every few weeks - exept for two years when she was like swallowed up by the earth. That was when I was between eight and nine years old - the years 1985 and -86. Then one day, all of a sudden, she appeared in Midgar again, together with Hollander, and since then, we met from time to time. She never told me though what she did in these two years."

"And how was she involved with Cloud's basic treatments?"

"She was the nurse who assisted Hollander with Cloud's treatment. She wasn't really surprised that Cloud got an anesthesia - as you now it isn't that unusual that some SOLDIERs take pretty cadets as love interests and usually the SOLDIERs manage to bribe the attending doctor - even Hojo, who seems especially eager to accept a bit of extra income, probably to fund his vacancies as a wannabee playboy in Costa Del Sol - to treat the candidates as "special cases", which means that the treatment takes place in a seperate room and the boy is sedated, as well as he gets a thorough intestinal cleansing with an expensive medication and a catheter instead of a diaper and lying in his own excrements for hours. "

Genesis lowered his head. Sometimes he felt glad that he was already born with the cells instead of having to suffer the implantation. Even if it were living Jenova cells and not the devitalized ones the candidates got. It was unavoidable that the candidates had to suffer immense torture and lost control over their body functions for two or three hours after the injection of the cells into the spinal marrow - usually crying with pain... "It's a shame that the boys have to go through this if they aren't treated as 'special cases,' said the redhead, " We should talk to Rufus about this. Well, in case he's successful."

"If he's successful I already planned to discuss this topic with him," the General nodded.

"What else did Rhonda said about Cloud?"

"The first thing what astounded her was that Cloud, after he came to again when the J-cells were implanted, didn't complain about any burning pain in the back as it was to expected - just a slight feeling of pressure.

Then Hollander injected one Mako dose after another. Although it were always small doses - never more than one unit instead of the ten units which were applyed to the other candidates at once, Rhonda was really afraid that he would kill Cloud after he gave him the sixteenth dose , but," the General sighed, "She had learned her lesson and kept her mouth shut," then he continued, "The urine in the bag connected to the catheter changed into a grassgreen colour and Hollander added more and more Mako doses. Much to Rhonda's surprise, Cloud kept up relatively well. It was only when he began to groan with pain that Hollander stopped the injections. He demanded Rhonda to fill out the form which stated Cloud's Mako level at 71.9 percent over average and then he ordered her to remove the catheter and dispose of the urine bag. But, while Cloud was resting for an hour, she secretely took a sample of the urine and tested it. Although the results of the urine tests aren't as reliable as the blood test, she could state that Cloud's Mako level was at very least 84 percent over average."

"84 percent?," gasped Genesis, " There's no way that this level can be caused by natural exposition to Mako! And now he already has got his third Mako shower!"

"Indeed," said Sephiroth, " and that's the reason why I accepted this deal. Only the Turks have the ressources and the experts to find out the truth."

"Oh Minerva! Poor Cloud ! What did Hollander to him?", sighed Genesis, "He must have known about Cloud's Mako level before, else he wouldn't have take such a risk - especially not after Angeal threatened him..."

"Yes," muttered Sephiroth," Do you remember how Cloud, even as a cadet, managed to surprise all of us with his physical strength, despite his small fragile frame?"

Genesis nodded and thought of that Sunday afternoon meeting on the lawn of the SOLDIER compound when Angeal, for once being in a playful mood, allowed Cloud to hold the Buster Sword. All of them gaped with surprise when that little guy not only managed to lift the mighty blade, but even brandished it, albeit a bit clumsy. But it was unbelievable to watch this! There were other SOLDIERs watching this scene who cried out with surprise. To see that the unhanced petit cadet managed to brandish the heavy Buster Sword...Practically in no time Cloud was the most important topic of the chat on the base. For sure Hollander as well as Hojo would have heard about this event.

Genesis frowned: "Wait, you said that Rhonda was missed in the years '85 and '86?...And Cloud was born in 1986. Hollander took during these two years a kind of sabbatical at an unknown place. Allegedly to pursue some fundamental research. Angeal and me were assigned to Hojo in this time - who thankfully wasn't really interested in us as we were determined inferior to you. Nonetheless he had the order to keep an eye on us. He brought you with him when he came to Banora for the routine exams every six months. Do you remember? That was when we met for the first time. But, well, what, if Rhonda accompanied Hollander in his 'sabbatical'?"

Sephiroth nodded. "Yes. There might be a connection. I'd like to talk to her again about this. But unfortunately...she disappeared again - the night after Cloud's basic treatment. This time, at least, she left me a message, written in our personal code. She told me about the unusual results of Cloud's treatment, everything what I told you right now and promised to contact me as soon as she found a safe resort for herself. But anyway... Tseng should try to get into Hollanders files. Let's see what he'll find out," replied the General calmly, " And until then, all of us will do everything to keep Cloud safe. Thinking of this, it isn't such a bad idea if he spends some time in Wutai, is it?"

Genesis looked at his lover: "Regarding these circumstances, I agree. Probably Wutai will be for Cloud the safest place for the time being. Let's just hope your nurse or Tseng will find the information."

Sephiroth nodded: " Let's hope so."

Genesis muttered: " I'll be damned if Hollander didn't do anything with Cloud when he was born."

"I agree. Especially as Rhonda mentioned that Cloud didn't feel the typical pain after the implantation of the cells. This is simply impossible as the J-cells have to connect themselves first with the neural system before they are spread through the bloodstream into the bone marrow and the rest of the body. So, Cloud's lack of pain can only mean that Hollander _knew_ already that Cloud had J- cells in him - and he injected some kind of harmless substance to fake the implantation," stated Sephiroth.

"Wait...Did Cloud made a written application ?"

"Yes, long before the deadline. Although it must have been on the way for months, it arrived two weeks before the assment center."

"As I know from Zack's case, usually applications from recruits from regions with highly natural Mako exposition are copied and sent to the labs..."

"Indeed. This way the scientists get a picture of possible high level candidates, " said Sephiroth pensively, "What if Hollander's lab of choice for his so called 'fundamental research' had been the lab in the ShinRa villa in Niebelheim? Hojo had abandoned it after my mother died and he brought me to Midgar."

"Then only one look at Cloud's datas would have told him who he was dealing with," said Genesis , now clearly agitated.

"But if Cloud was his subject, why did he left him behind - in the hands of a simple rural woman who didn't even liked the child?"

"Hell, this story gets more and more mysterious! And then Cloud's assessment center...His psychological profile was deemed negative - which normally means that an applicant doesn't have any chance to be accepted, may his other abilities as good as they might be."

"Yes, indeed this was quite mysterious. The supervising officer was First Class Colonel Phelps. Other than you did with Snyder, he didn't watch any of Cloud's evaluations. And Cloud had even three voices against him: Not only the psychologist, but the medic too, who determined him as too small and lightweighted. And of course the representatives of the administration agreed and wanted to send Cloud back home or to the regulars. But at the board meeting, Phelps made use of his veto right - emphatically - and enforced that Cloud was accepted into the Academy. But unfortunately we can't ask him anymore. He died about eleven months ago in a car accident."

"Holy shit! I think we stirred up a hornets' nest! But you're right: Until the TURKs find out something or Rhonda sends you a message, we'll have to watch Cloud like a hawk!"

XXXXXXXX

Sunday afternoon again. But other than the Sunday afternoons before which were filled with boredom while Tommy was visiting his sister, this time Kris was in the gym, desperately trying to get used to the new kata. Everything had changed since the schedule had been streamlined. Not only the Saturday afternoons weren't any longer free, but the demands on the cadets in general had been increased. Kris knew that he wasn't the best of his squad in sword-work, so he had to use every free minute to exercise.

His light ash blond strains were wet with sweat and glued on his forehead, when he tried the same fucking move for the sixth time.

"Hey! Watch your feet! ", a voice called from behind him.

"Huh?" Kris turned around. There stood Beckett, one of the second year cadets: "I said: Watch your feet. When you're keeping your feet so far apart, your opponent will unhinge you and you'll lose the fight."

"Uh, thanks...Beckett?", asked Kris shyly.

"Yeah, but you can call me Chase. Look. If you want, I can show you the third kata again."

"Thank you, Chase. But I hope I don't steal your own training time."

"Nah," the blond boy with the spiky short hair shrugged, " I came just here to let some steam off. And besides, I know what you first year's are going through now. Must be awful."

Two hours later, both of them were coated with sweat - but Kris could perform the kata flawlessly!

"Thank you, Chase!," he gasped breathlessly.

"Ah, don't mention it, You can do your kata now and I calmed down a bit," grinned the blond, " 'kay. You did really well. Let's hit the shower now," the second year cadet said, "We both look like as we'd just had to fight Bahamut."

Kris grinned: " I we really had fought Bahamut, you could now collect the remains of me in a can, " snickered Kris, "But the shower is a good idea."

When they were in the locker room and undressed themselves, Chase discovered the scars on Kris backside. "Who did that to you? Father? Mother?"

Kris looked at his new friend: "How do you know? But yeah, it was my foster father."

Chase sighed : " See, when I was six, we had a kid in our neighbourhood. She looked always the same like you. One day the cops came and dragged her mother in the police car. And behind them came a single cop with a small body bag in his arms. She had beaten her daughter to death. Some parents shouldn't have children."

"Yes," Kris looked at Chase, "They'd only taken me in because they thought they couldn't have children of their own. But two years later, they'd got a daughter. And at once I was redundant."

"Shit." Chase laid his hand on Kris's shoulder. When he didn't felt resistance he continued with kneading it softly. "Listen, Kris. I can't promise you anything, I mean love or even just a relationship. In fact, I'd like to be transferred again to Junon after I made the cut. So, there probably won't be a long relationship or so between us. Would you...in spite of that...?"

When the boy from the Grasslands nodded, Chase said:" You should know that you aren't obliged to anything for me. I'll help you with your sword-training anyway, may you say yes or no."

"I want it," said Kris, "I think, I have to ...calm down a bit too."

"After that training session?," laughed Chase, "But, Ok, well, let's go into the shower now!"

While the water was splashing down on them, Chase let his hands glide over Kris's body, massaging the body wash gently into his friend's skin, followed by soft kisses. When Chase's mouth met his lips, Kris felt like he'd melting. And then he learned what Joey once meaned with the use of the tongue. It was an exhilarating feeling when Chase's tongue invaded his mouth, exploring every little part of it. Kris moaned into the kiss when their tongues began a strange mixture of wrestling and dance. It was only when they seperated , both of them panting for air that he realized that Chase's hands were massaging his ass and his own dick was hard.

Their bodies got closer, wet skin rubbing on wet skin, their stiff members stroking each other.

And at once he felt a finger at his tight entrance, softly exploring it as he'd always imagined how it should be. "Aaah, Chase! Yess!"

"You really want it?"

"Yes, damn! Do it! Fuck me!"

"You're still a virgin, aren't you?", gasped Chase.

"Yeah, but I want it now!"

" 'kay...Turn around. Press your hands against the wall and spread your legs... Yeah that's it...Ooh.."

Kris did as demanded, pressed his hands against the wall, bent over and sticked his ass towards Chase as he was horny beyond imagination now.

And then felt Kris a finger invading his body. It was nothing like it had been at the medical exam. This was a loving touch and all of a sudden the fingertip hit a certain spot inside him he'd never knew about before. "Aaaah! Oh, do it again! Don't stop, please!"

"This is your prostrate, Kris," whispered Chase and began to massage the highly sensitive gland.

Kris whimpered and looked down at himself, saw the strings of precum dripping from his stiff cock and couldn't stop groaning.

"Yeah! Yeah!," he whimpered.

Then was a second finger in his orifice, stretching it carefully, then a third one...Kris felt that he was ready. "Now, oh please!"

"You sure?", gasped Chase and when Kris nodded, he inserted slowly his cock into that thight opening.

"Aaaah!"

"Sorry, I didn't want to hurt you..."

"Naah, just stay like you are. Just don't move."

" ' kay babe. Everything what you want," panted the older cadet, kept his dick still and began with his right hand to stroke Kris's dripping cock while he massaged with his left one his friend's abdomen.

After a few moments the pain was over.

"Yes...Now!", Kris moaned and Chase began to pump inside him with slow long strokes, always trying to hit his friend's prostrate, while he was stroking the hard member in his hand faster and faster.

Kris was already over the hill now. His moans grew faster and louder: " Aaaah now...now...!"

Chase pistoned wildly his hips now and even over the the sound of the shower, even over their own moans, the sound of skin smacking hard against skin could be heard. Chase's hand stroked Kris's cock harder and faster now.

And then Kris's sphincter clenched manically and he cried out loudly, when he watched as the shots of his cum splashed against the wall.

A moment later he heard Chase's cry and then gushes of a warm fluid were filling him.

They were still for a couple of minutes until Chase's softened member slided out of Kris.

It took a while for them to catch their breath again, but then Kris said: " Thank you, Chase. You just washed away every bad thing humans ever did to me."

"Don't mention it, buddy," Chase murmured and snuggled his forehead against Kris's shoulder, The boy from the Graslands could swear that he felt tears at the crook of his neck.

A few minutes later Chase stroke Kris's back: " Nah, don't try to keep it inside you. It will flow out anyway, " he said calmly. Chase looked at Kris's orifice. Swollen,but there was no blood, thanks Gaia.

"Just try to spill it out. C'mmon, I'll clean you up, " he said and fetched one of the disposable wash clothes.

One hour later the boy from the Grasslands laid in his bed. His behind was still a bit sore, but he was content. _'This is what it should be like',_ he thought, before he fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7, neither the story nor anything else (exept my OCs) and I don't make any profit by writing this.**

**Author's note:** Yes, I know this chapter is a bit shorter than usual, but I had lots of work to do and I'm still having my health issues. Next one will be longer again.

**Warnings:** None

**Chapter Eight : Accepting the truth**

Tuesday evening came and it was time for Genesis to pick up Cloud for his ballet lesson. As agreed Cloud would wait for him at 19:30 at the entrance of the mainbilding from where they would immediatly drive on Genesis motobike to Madame Natasha's studio. But although he even managed to get a pair of sky-blue ballet slippers for Cloud, Genesis was worried.

Sephiroth, Lazard and him had decided that Cloud had to learn the truth - the things Rhonda told Sephiroth as well as their own musings. The hardest part would be to tell the boy that his high Mako tolerance couldn't be caused by natural reasons. There simply wasn't any other thinkable alternative than that Cloud was an experiment, sired in a lab. _'Like myself, like Angeal, like Sephiroth'_, he thought embitteredly.

Genesis wondered how Cloud would react to this news.

On the other hand, maybe the boy could tell him something about his mother or his own past in Niebelheim what might confirm or refute Genesis's and Sephiroth's surmises. The pregnancy of an unmarried woman must have been the main topic of the gossip in such a small town at that time, especially when the woman visited the ShinRa villa on a regular base as Cloud's mother surely had to if their guesses were true.

Genesis stopped his pondering when he saw Cloud standing at the big entrance of the main-building, smiling and waving at him.

The redhead forced a smile on his lips and beckoned to Cloud: " Hi! I guess you've had a good day?"

"Yeah, hell! I finally mastered that complicated combo on which Declan and me were working for two weeks now!", the boy smiled brightly.

"The maneuvre 26 ? Wow, way to go, Cloud!". _'Minerva, as far as I know, Sephiroth was until now the only one who managed to learn this difficult kata in only two weeks time...That must have been a shock for Declan!'_ He grinned again to veil his thoughts and said: "Ok, then get your little ass on the bike! Madame Natasha hates tardiness!"

While Cloud mounted the bike, Genesis frowned suddenly. Behind the tall glass portals of the entrance, he saw a all to well-known figure watching them carefully. A man with a greasy black ponytail and glasses, wearing a lab coat. _'Damn!'_

Genesis hurtled off with Cloud, but instead of taking the direct route to Madame Natasha's studio, he made some detours through different sectors on the plate, always looking into the rear view mirror.

_' Shit...Shit shit shit. If Cloud has got Hojo's attention now, even that much that he watched him personally...'_

The First class felt sorry for the boy. From now on, they had to watch over Cloud literally every second of the day. Of course him and Sephiroth could'nt do this. Declan and Akio could only do so much as Declan, as a First Class had his own tasks to do when Cloud visited the Materia and tactic classes he had to as a Third Class . And Akio was often assigned to missions.

In his mind went Genesis through a list of possible keepers for Cloud. _'No TURKs. First of all, I still don't really trust them and then - according to Tseng - many of them would be busy with hacking the files of Hojo, Hollander and Heidegger. No Third Class SOLDIERs - to unrelieable as long as Angeal as their Commander wasn't here. Although none of them bothered Cloud in any way, there was a good chance that jealousy and envy made them into willing helpers for Hojo. No First Class Soldiers - to noticeable. Then it had to be the Second Class. Not Kunsel - he was too busy. But there were of course Stahl and Lowhill - absolutely relieable...and possibly Rivera and Idaho. I'll give order to them to escort Cloud even when he has to go to the restroom.'_

Genesis cast again a look into to rear view mirror and watched their surrounding. No followers so far. He was quite sure that no TURKs would follow them. Hojo wasn't an idiot. He surely had realized that the loaylty of the members' of the Department of Administrative Research had changed slightly over the past few years. But, as Sephiroth had told him, Hojo had his own connections. Don Corneo was probably just one of them.

Then finally they arrived at the studio and Cloud's lesson began (although the boy pouted a bit, when he had to put on the sky-blue Ballet slippers, while Genesis wore classic black ones).

As expected, Cloud turned out to be a natural in dance as he was in sword-play. The old ballet trainer even added already some exercises from the second lesson. He learned the positions with ease, moving with a natural grace and even strict old Madame Natasha was enraptured and whispered to Genesis : "Oh, do you want this little angel really send into war? He would made such a wonderful addition to the Midgar Theatre's dance company? What a wonderful Romeo or Puck he would make!", she said, then she went to Cloud and gently bent his thumb, " No,no, my little angel, in ballet thumbs are seen as ugly. So you have always to keep them inside your palm!"

Genesis had to grin when Cloud looked at him as he wanted to say: _'Oh please, what's wrong with my thumbs?'_

Then it was time for Genesis's lesson. Cloud watched with fascination, admiring the fluent moves and Genesis's incredible flexibility when the famous fighter swirled in an elegant pirouette, but Madame Natasha wasn't contended at all: "What's wrong with you today ?", she asked and looked accusingly at the oldest of the Trinity, " You move even worser than me and I'm nearly seventy years old now!"

Genesis smiled weakly, repliying apologetically: " I'm sorry, Madame, but I had a lot on my mind recently."

" I see, " said the old ballet trainer, " Maybe you should take again some more lessons in the future? You know, the lessons always relaxed your mind."

"Yes, maybe...," murmured Genesis.

He went as the first of them into the locker room, reaching for his PHS, while Madame Natasha was still chatting a bit with Cloud.

Sephiroth answered the call immediatly: "Yes?"

"The reptile is watching the chockobo chick."

"Personally?"

"Yes."

" Meet me in my apartment at midnight."

"I'll come as soon as the party is over. And I'd suggest that the chocobo chick stays in it's nest with it's mother tomorrow."

"Understood and agreed." Without a further word the call was finished.

They changed again in their uniforms again and Genesis drove them home. No followers so far, but this time Genesis wasn't so sure anymore.

When they approached Declan's apartment, they could smell already the flavor of roasted potatoes and steaks.

Genesis's heart grew more and more heavy.

Cloud opened the door with his key-card and Declan hurried out of the kitchen. He smiled to Cloud, then he saw Genesis and saluted first: " Commander Rhapsodos, would you like to join us for dinner?" he said while Cloud went into his room to put his duffel bag down.

"Actually I only wanted to talk with both of you about one or two things... I didn't intend to plunder your kitchen."

"But no, Sir. Cloud's developing the appetite of a young dragon, for what I'm glad as he's gaining more and more weight," the yound First Class smiled, " So I have always enough food prepared as the lunch in the cafeteria of the Third Class leaves him more hungry than full."

"I'll take care of that," said Genesis and thought that the usual six-thousand calories diet the Third Classes got would hardly suffice if Cloud was what they thought.

"Do you know about a drink named Amino-D?"

When Declan nodded: " Yes, effective, but quite expensive stuff," Genesis said: " I' ll take care that you'll get delivered a carton of Amino-D tomorrow in the evening. Cloud should drink at least three cans per day."

"What's wrong with him?," asked Declan, suddenly worried.

Genesis shook his head:" Probably nothing. But if our guessings are true than Cloud needs much more than six-thousand calories per day. I'll explain everything after dinner."

Declan nodded with a serious look and hurried back into the kitchen. While he put another steak into the pan he frowned. Since weeks now he suspected that something was off with Cloud. The boy was developing so fast...too fast.

Dinner was a quite subdued and silent affair. When they were finished, Genesis looked at Declan and Cloud and said: "Whatever we are talking about from now on is to be regarded as absolutely top secrect. It must never leave this room."

After the boy and his mentor nodded, Declan said: " It has to do someting with Cloud, hasn't it?"

"Yes. At least we assume so," Genesis sighed and continued: " Let's get right to the point. Hollander lyed about Cloud's Mako level. This we now for sure as the nurse who assisted him in Cloud's basic treatments knew from her experience that 71.9 percent couldn't be the correct magnitude when she watched the amounts of Mako Cloud was injected with and secretely, she tested his urine for the true Mako level. And her suspicions proved to be true as Cloud's level is at very least around 84 percent over average. And that's only the result of the urine test."

When Declan gasped, Genesis interrupted," You know as well than me that this high tolerance can't be caused by natural reasons."

Then the Commander faced Cloud. " You remember the talk about my parents? I told you the truth then because I trusted you. Will you tell me the truth now?"

"Of course, Gen! What do you want to know?"

"For a beginning, everything about your family."

"There's not much I can tell you. The name of my mother is Elanor Strife. Although I asked her more than once, she refused to tell me the name of my father - neither me nor anyone else in Niebelheim. My grandfather died when my mother was twelve, my grandmother died a few months before my mother's eighteenth's birthday, that was two years before I was born. Mother told me that my father died when I was a baby, before he could marry her. But the people in Niebelheim said that he was a Shin'ra man who left her alone after he discovered her pregnancy. They told me that I was a son of a whore. That's all I know."

Genesis raised himself from the chair where he sat until now, took place on the couch, where Declan and Cloud sat, the boy in their midst and he took Cloud's hand.

"Cloud...before I'll tell you more...," he paused," I think it would make things easier for you if you hear my whole story first...Mine, Angeals and Sephiroth's. I told you that my father always called me a lab rat...".

Cloud nodded.

" When I was a child I always wondered why he did that. I knew that he didn't like me. But why did he called me, of all things, a lab-rat? And then, of course Angeal and me wondered why every six months a doctor from Midgar came - only for doing a routine examination and taking a blood-samples from us both. Well, in my case perhaps it wouldn't be so strange as I was the son of the richest couple in Banora. But why Angeal, whose parents were probably the poorest people in our town?

Then, one day - it was maybe a few weeks after the incident with the science fair - another doctor came instead of Dr. Hollander. Dr. Hojo didn't seem really interested in us. In fact, he seemed to be even more arrogant and cold than Dr. Hollander. He spent more time in the small brothel of Banora than with our examinations. But he brought with him a fascinating beautiful boy with silver hair - Sephiroth. Angeal and me befriended with him and he told us about his life. He told us that, in spite he claimed that Hojo was his own father and his mother - a woman named Jenova - was dead, he grew up in a lab and we were shocked when he told us of the experiments his 'father' did to him!

For two years Hojo visited us now, always acompagnied by his 'son'. And time after time, it gave me an vague idea why my father always called me the 'lab-rat'. After these two years, when I was twelve, Hollander returned.

But he was changed in a strange way. For his next one or two visits, he wasn't anymore the cold arrogant scientist. He seemed to be ...somehow broken - or depressed.

I, anyway decided to make use of the hole in his wall and was determined to find out the truth. My father was busy in the factory and my mother was at one of her 'coffee parties', so I had the perfect opportunity to implement my plan. I offered him a glass of my father's brandy," Genesis smiled, " but I spiced it with my mother's pills. It wasn't until years later when I learned that Rohypnol in combination with alcohol is used as a truth serum - especially as it causes an amnesia, so the victim wouldn't remember the interrogation. But I knew that my mother was always in a good mood and very talkative when she took them, so I thought they might be helpful.

And - surprise, surprise - the good doctor talked his head off when he answered my questions. He did not only tell me everything about my own origins, but about Angeal's and Sephiroth's as well.

All three of us, Sephiroth, Angeal and me were experiments. Attempts to recreate a Cetra. You know, an Ancient. They took the cells from the frozen body of a woman Dr. Gast Faremis found during a excavation. But relatively soon Dr. Faremis came to the conclusion that this body couldn't be that of a Cetra as he found bones of real Cetra near the place which is called now the "Old Capital" and compared the DNA. He protested against any further experiments due to the uncaculable risks he saw in experimenting with this unknown lifeform and finally retired from the project.

But Hollander and Hojo continued with the research because they discovered the potential of this cells - greater strength than was natural for humans, high tolerance to Mako which would enhance the strength even more and an enormous ability to revover from any kinds of injuries and diseases.

At first, they experimented with deadened cells - first on prisoners, later on recruits, then injecting the subjects with Mako to additionally enhance them. That was the beginning of SOLDIER. As you can imagine, President ShinRa was enthusiastic about his new army.

Soon they came to the conclusion that a child which was already born with living cells must have an even higher potential and Hollander began with project 'G' - 'G' as in Gilian, Angeals mother, who worked at that time in his lab. He injected her with the cells of the body called 'Jenova' to change her DNA and then he combined Gilian's DNA with the genetic information of one of my mother's egg cells and impregnated it with my father's sperm. A few weeks before I was born, Gilian got pregnant naturally by an unknown man and Andeal was born.

That was how Angeal and me were created. But we were deemed as failures because meanwhile Hollander got the idea that the effect of the cells would be much more stronger if the woman would be treated with Mako injections during pregnancy. The problem with this matter is that there are hardly any women who can tolerate the necessary amounts of Mako. Hollander gave up his attempts after a few women died, but then Hojo claimed to have found a woman with an Mako-accepting DNA - an assistant of him, Dr. Lucrecia Crescent.

As it turned out, Hojo either was wrong about this or he lied. Dr. Crescent got very sick during the pregnancy and survived the birth of Sephiroth only for a few weeks. But nonetheless, Sephiroth was deemed as the perfect specimen. And indeed, he is much stronger than Angeal or me. But one thing we have in common: All of us are enhanced with living Jenova-cells."

Genesis sighed.

"What did you do after you learned the truth from Dr. Hollander?", asked Cloud.

"As soon as Hollander slept fitfully, I run immediatly to Angeal's house and told him everything - in Gilian's presence. It was an horrible experience for Angeal. His mother cried, but she took us both in her arms and explained some things Hollander didn't told me. She was threatened by ShinRa that they would take away Angeal from her if she ever told him the truth about his origin. But she loved her son and didn't want to maintain that he was only her foster child. And because she didn't play along like the Rhapsodos's, she didn't get any money.

They forced her to live in Banora on her own at first, but then she met Angeal's stepfather and life got a bit easier for them. Gilian cried when she heard what Sephiroth had to go through. She told us that Hojo was a monster, and that she couldn't bear the thought of a helpless little boy being in his clutches.

It was then that Angeal and me decided to help our friend, what meaned that we would have to join ShinRa as SOLDIERs. We had to wait one year though, until Angeal was twelve, which is the minimum age for a cadet.

"And what happened when you arrived at the academy?" Cloud asked, distracted for the moment from his own worries.

"Well, at first Hojo tried to prevent that we were accepted. But President ShinRa personally intervened. Even if we were inferior to Sephiroth, we were by far superior to the other SOLDIERs. And old man ShinRa didn't want to waste any potential. On the contrary - he wanted his 'golden boys' to be a team. Then, at the next opportunity we told Sephiroth everything what we knew from Hollander and Gilian. At first, he didn't believe us, but then, he found out the truth by himself. Probably nurse Rhonda told him that we were true."

"Nurse Rhonda ? The same Rhonda who took care of me during the basic treatment?", gasped Cloud.

"Yes indeed. You must know that before she was assigned to Hollander, she worked for Hojo. And probably she was the only one who treated Sephiroth not like a specimen, but like a human child. When he was six, Hojo kicked her out of his team because of that. But Sephiroth and Rhonda managed to stay in contact over the years - exept for the years 1985 and '86.

This was the case until recently , but then Rhonda left suddenly the night after your basic treatment. We don't know where she is right now. But before she left, she sent Sephiroth a message containing everything she noticed about you.

Anyway, Sephiroth nearly got nuts at the time when he found out the truth about himself. But Angeal and me ensured him that we always would be his brothers, his family. Only Minerva knows what would became of us if we wouldn't have done this. Probably former or later, all of us would have become insane. Especially as we were injected with living J-cells. Anyway, Sephiroth calmed down again and since that time, we were unseparable," the redhead grinned, " Of course Hojo was furious that his prized specimen was influenced again and became more and more human, but this time, he could do nothing against it. Well, Cloud, that's the story of the Trinity, as thy called us soon."

Cloud said shyly: "And you think that I'm ...something similar?"

"As far as we know, there aren't other possibilities. Nobody can have such a high tolerance due to natural exposition," Genesis replied.

Declan harrumphed: " Yes, I understand that Cloud's Mako-level can't be caused naturally. But what makes you believe that he is...he is...like you?"

Genesis looked at Cloud. " Cloud, after you came to yourself again, did you feel any burning pain in your back?"

The boy shook his head: " Not really. Well, at least no burning pain. Only a feeling of a kind of pressure on my backside."

"But...but that is impossible, Cloud! ," Declan said, " Even the candidates who get 'special treatment' feel some burning pain."

"Exactly, Declan," Genesis replied and looked at Cloud, " The J-cells have to connect with your neural system first, which means that even under sedation, some pain is unavoidable. The fact that you didn't feel any serious pain can only mean that the cells were already integrated in your body. Hollander must have known that and injected some harmless substance to fake the implantation."

"I was borne in the year 1986," whispered Cloud.

"Yes," Genesis replied lowly, "We believe - but at the moment these are just speculations - that Hollander couldn't bear the fact that his experiments were deemed as inferior to Hojo's and he might have decided to undertook a third one. But right now, we have no idea what he did. Hollander wouldn't tell us anything and Rhonda disappeared. But ...," now Genesis took a deep breath," Worst of all is that you gained Hojo's personal attention."

"What ?", gasped Declan, " Do you want to say that he is...that he wants Cloud as a subject?"

"Yes, I'm afraid Hojo raised some suspicions concerning you, Cloud. He watched us today when we left for your dance lesson," said the Commander, "And that's why the General and me decided that both of you will stay here in the apartment tomorrow. The day after tomorrow, you'll return to your usual routine. Until then I'll have assigned some of my most reliable men to watch over you permanently. I know, it's like playing cat-and-mouse with Hojo. The most important thing though is that you don't lose your nerve. Then, at the second of november, both of you will accompany me on a trip to Wutai."

Much to Genesis's surprise, Declan didn't show any discomfort, but nodded slowly. "I guess that's probably the safest place right now for Cloud."

Cloud interjected: " I'd like to ask you a question, Genesis. Do the living cells have any other effect on me than just enhance my strength?"

"That's a good question...Did you feel anything suspicious?"

"I...I guess so. When I was living in Niebelheim where everyone seemed to hate me, as well in my first year at the academy, where most people picked on me because I was so small...I sometimes heard, no it was more like I felt it...a whisper in my head. It was a female voice. She always told me that I'm so much better than the other boys...that I'm superior. I recalled it when you mentioned that word. You know, with my background, at least in Niebelheim I wouldn't have used a word like this. But anyway... Sure, in Niebelheim most people despised me and called me a child of shame, but perhaps in truth not everybody hated me, but maybe this voice made me behave in a way that others didn't like me as well?"

Genesis smiled, although it was a sad smile: " You're full of surprises Cloud. So smart...It took me years to come to that insight. But yes, you're right. Jenova _can_ have these effect. Did your hear that voice again since you made friends with Declan, Akio, Zack and the three of us?"

"No," Cloud shook his head.

"There you have the other halfth of the answer to your question: Jenova can have this effect, but only then when you're damaged and suffering from a low self-esteem. I heard her everytime when my father called me a lab-rat. This voice was the reason why Sephiroth nearly went insane when we told him the truth. He told us later that she screamed to him that she was his true mother. But somehow we three together managed to fight her off, although no-one of us had figured out at that time the true nature of that voice. When you feel happy and contend then it has no power and stays silent. And even when you feel depressed, now that you know what it is, you can easily silence it."

"I'm not human then?", whispered Cloud.

"Cloud...Cloud! You are as much human like everybody else! Yes, Jenova seems to have an consciousness of her own, but like I said, it's primitive and easy to defend. Don't believe her! Don't trust her and you'll always be safe as long as you're aware of her true nature. It isn't like she can _force_ you to do something if this is against your own will."

A moment later they heard clicking the lock of the apartment's door.

Akio had returned from his mission in the mines of Corel and looked at the three of them first with surprise, than with anxiety when he registered the scared looks of Declan and Cloud and the serious expression on Genesis's face.

"What happened?"

After Genesis made sure again that the following information was deemed as top secret and Akio assured him that he'd observing secrecy, the Commander of the Second Class repeated in short what they'd talked about.

Then Genesis left. He was tired, sad and felt sorry for Cloud, but nonetheless he'd still had to talk with Sephiroth about their further proceeding.

Cloud, Declan and Akio remained, and the boy looked at once again like the fifteen years old teen he really was.

The boy's lips were compressed and he had a desparate expression in his eyes, fighting back tears.

"Cloud, please tell us what we can do for you," said Declan lowly.

"It isn't worthy of a Third Class SOLDIER," sobbed Cloud, no longer able to hold back the tears.

"Nonsense! Whatever it is, please tell us," Akio replied.

Cloud sighed and lowered his eyes:" Please...please don't judge me..."

"We won't, "said Declan.

"I don't think that I can sleep alone tonight."

Akio said: " But no, don't worry. It's completely understandable that you're shocked after hearing such a revelation..."

"It's ok. You can sleep with us. Nothing will bother you," murmured Declan while he hugged the boy.

And he was right. While Cloud slept, tucked in a blanket and hugged by his 'older brothers', he felt nothing but peace and his dreams where undisturbed.

XXXXXXX

When Genesis entered the General's apartment, Sephiroth was already waiting for him, looking soliticiously at his lover. " How did Cloud take it? "

"Relatively well. I think he's lucky that he has Declan and Akio to take care of him."

Sephiroth nodded: "Just like me, when you, Angeal and Rhonda told me the truth. But without you and Angeal, I'd never would have accepted it - and _she_ might have won."

Genesis run his fingers through long silver strands. "But she didn't."

After Genesis explained in short his plan to keep Cloud safe from Hojo and the General agreed, they went to bed.

But this night, both of them shared only the innocent hugs and kisses they remembered from their childhood.


End file.
